Un Futuro Por Delante
by BlackSky83
Summary: Las aventuras de Tsunayoshi Sawada apenas empezaban. Ahora que habían roto la maldición de los Arcobaleno, Tsuna junto a sus guardianes deben empezar con la mayor aventura de sus vidas. Convertirse en la Decima Generación Vongola. Esta historia no tiene una trama principal. Es una historia de muchos Arcos. De pronto va a ver un poco de romance, pero no mucho.
1. Prologo

**Bueno este es el prologo de mi nueva historia. Va a ser una historia larga, dividida en arcos. Por ejemplo: Un arco sobre la vida diaria de Tsuna como décimo vongola, un arco de la vida de Lambo en la escuela, otro arco sobre una guerra con una familia x. **

**Este es solo el principio. Espero les guste. 3**

~O0O~

Tsunayoshi Sawada, un joven de 17 años, futuro Vongola, miraba a sus guardianes mientras buscaba la forma de decirles lo que estaba pasando.

-Si no hablas pronto Omnívoro, te morderé hasta la muerte.- Amenazó el guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyoya, mostrando levemente sus tonfas. Tsuna no grito ni rogó, Reborn se había asegurado de quitarle ese vicio a su estudiante pero aun así algunas veces el pobre Tsuna no podía controlarlo. Esta vez simplemente se alejó un poco de su violento guardián.

-Verán… me llegó una carta de Nono.- Todos en la habitación le prestaron mayor atención a su jefe. Reborn ocultó su rostro con el sombrero, sabiendo que lo próximo que vendría no les gustaría, en lo absoluto.

-Quiere que vaya a Italia.- Los guardianes se relajaron visiblemente. No entendían cuál era el problema, desde que había aceptado ser el Décimo Vongola, Tsuna había estado viajando frecuentemente a Italia. Y considerando que estaban en vacaciones, tendría sentido.

-Hahaha ¡Qué bien Tsuna! Ya me estabas asustando con ese aire de seriedad que tenías.- Yamamoto río, pero al no recibir la normalmente avergonzada disculpa del Décimo, se detuvo.

-Esta vez es diferente… Quiere que me vaya a vivir definitivamente a Italia.- Tsuna tenía su cara cubierta por sus largos mechones de cabello, evitando que sus guardianes vieran cualquier expresión que podría tener. Dichos guardianes se mantenían en silencio.

- Y… ¿Cuándo nos vamos Décimo? Estoy listo para viajar en cualquier momento.- El siempre leal Gokudera rompió el silencio.

-Esa es la cosa… Ustedes no vienen.- El susurro de Tsuna fue casi inaudible, pero para sus guardianes, les pareció que lo había gritado. Despues de eso reino la locura. Todos gritaban al mismo tiempo, intentando entender, intentando que su jefe cambiara de opinión. Finalmente, Tsuna cansado de los gritos, se levantó de su asiento y calmo a sus guardianes, logrando que se sentaran en silencio.

-No fue decisión de Nono, fue mía. Quiero que disfruten de sus dos primeros años de secundaria como personas normales, jóvenes normales que no salen a arriesgar sus vidas en vez de ir al Karaoke. En dos años alguien vendrá a llevarlos a Italia o a recoger sus anillos Vongola. Ustedes decidirán si quieren seguir siendo mis guardianes o si quieren vivir como personas normales. Me asegurare de que nada relacionado con la mafia los vuelva a molestar. Pero es su decisión. Tienen dos años para pensarlo. Ahora, si me disculpan, me debo ir.- Tsuna salió de la casa, dejando a sus sorprendidos guardianes atrás. Pasaron minutos, y nadie se movía, ni siquiera el temible Hibari.

-Se va mañana, a las 8 am.- Reborn desapareció después de decir esto. Los guardianes se miraron unos a otros, y con una nueva determinación, cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar.

~O0O~

**Lo se... es corto. Pero solo es el prologo! Pronto subire el primer capitulo. **

**(Feliz día de la independencia para Colombia y los que no son colombianos.. Pues !Feliz día por... Vivir un nuevo día! (¿?) **

**Jejej, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. Ciaossu. **


	2. No es un adiós, es un hasta luego

**Hola! Buenas noticias aprendí a poner las lineas xDDD. Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les guste. 3. Tambien es un poco corto, pero los prox. serán mas largo (espero.) Bueno... Nos leemos! **

* * *

Tsuna caminó en silenció, mirando el cielo, una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. No se arrepentía de su decisión, sabía que lo mejor era que ellos se quedaran, pero aun así dolía. Dolía mucho.

Caminó un par de cuadras más hasta que llegó al parque. Lo miró con tristeza. Con un suspiro camino hasta el columpio, se sentó en él, su vista fija en el horizonte. Estaba atardeciendo.

-Un jefe de la mafia nunca llora.- Una voz demasiado conocida hablo. Tsuna lo ignoro, dejando ahora que sus lágrimas bajaran libremente.

-Pero por esta vez, lo dejare pasar.- Reborn se sentó en el hombro de su estudiante. Su sombrero tapándole la cara.

Ambos se quedaron hasta tarde en la noche, ni una sola palabra fue hablando durante ese tiempo.

* * *

Un joven bajaba por las escaleras de su casa, grandes y pesadas maletas siendo arrastradas por él.

Un fuerte "Puff" resonó por toda la casa. Los que estaban en la cocina corrieron a revisar y al llegar se encontraron con cierto castaño tirado en el suelo frente a las escaleras, sus maletas encima de él.

-Dame-Tsuna realmente eres muy dame… Necesitas más entrenamiento.- El castaño río, estando ya bastante acostumbrado a la amenaza, aunque por dentro temblaba de miedo, pues sabía que era verdad.

-Bueno días Reborn, Kaa-san, Lambo, Ipin, Fuuta.- Tsuna se levantó con una gran sonrisa, mientras se sobaba la parte afectada. El resto de los presentes respondieron con un casi inaudible "Hola", y con un aura de tristeza rodeándolos, volvieron a la cocina.

-Realmente les afecta que te vallas, Dame-Tsuna.- El ex – arcobaleno habló antes de irse junto al grupo.

Tsuna miró a su casi-familia entrar a la cocina. Suspiró sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para consolarlos, mientras se levantaba del suelo junto a sus maletas.

Cuando entró a la cocina sonrío al ver que todos volvían a estar tan alegres como siempre. Desayuno mientras reía y hablaba, finalmente a las 7:30, se levantó de la mesa. Y despidiéndose de todos, salió por la puerta de la que había sido su casa toda la vida.

* * *

-Llegamos- Habló el chofer del taxi. Tsuna miró por la ventana, el gran aeropuerto internacional de Japón frente a él. Bajándose del auto le pagó al taxista, y caminó hasta la entrada.

- Es la última vez que viajamos en Taxi, Dame-Tsuna.- Hablo un bebe en el hombro del joven castaño. Este, ignorando a su tutor, busco el número de la puerta que lo llevaría hasta Italia.

-¡Tsuna!- Gritó alguien no tan lejos de él. Al reconocer la voz acelero el paso, tratando de perderlos. Los pasos de ellos se acervan, Tsuna miraba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la puerta. Cuando al fin la localizo una mano lo previno de seguir. Suspiro resignado antes de girarse a ver a sus guardianes.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo con tristeza, mirando todo menos a las personas frente a él. Su pregunta fue respondida con silencio.

-Y-Ya les d-dije que n-no pueden v-venir.- Las lágrimas empezaron a salir y la falta de aire le hacía tartamudear. De pronto sintió unos brazos rodearlos. Su guardiana de la niebla lo abrazaba con fuerza, su cara escondida, pero por la humedad de su camisa, Tsuna sabía que estaba llorando.

- Adiós Bossu…- Finalmente Chrome se separó, su cara completamente roja por la acción que acababa de hacer. Tsuna le acaricio la cabeza antes de volverla a traer a sus brazos.

-Mantente en contacto Tsuna.- Su siempre alegre guardián de la lluvia le dijo con un poco de tristeza. Tsuna alzó la cabeza. Todos sus guardianes estaban frente a él. Pasó la mirada por todos hasta que se detuvo en su guardián de la nube. Hibari asintió la cabeza a forma de despedida, antes de desaparecer. Tsuna rio un poco, ese pelinegro nunca cambiaria. Los cuatro guardianes restantes le miraban con una sonrisa triste, Ryohe y Lambo estaban en lágrimas mientras que los otros dos evitaban que las suyas cayeran. El próximo jefe Vongola abrió sus brazos, invitándolos al abrazo. Sin pensarlos todos lo rodearon.

-_Pasajeros con destino a Italia, por favor abordar el avión.- _Los guardianes abrazaron más fuerte a su jefe, en un intento desesperado porque se quedara.

-Es hora de irme.- Tsuna se separó lentamente de sus amigos, dándoles la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-No es un Adiós, es un Hasta luego.- Tsuna recogió sus maletas y dándoles una última mirada, caminó junto a Reborn hasta el avión.

* * *

Seis Jóvenes bastante peculiares veían por la ventana del aeropuerto al avión con destino a Italia.

-Lambo-san q-quiere a-a Dame-Tsuna.- Sollozaba un pequeño niño entre los brazos de una joven con peinado de piña.

-Tch. Pronto lo volveremos a ver, estúpida vaca.- Un peli plata con un cigarrillo en su boca le respondió al pequeño, sus ojos fijos en el avión que empezaba a desaparecer entre las nubes.

-Entrenare al EXTREMO, para ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Sawada.- El mayor de ellos hablo, su puño alzado en el aire.

-Tienes razón, sempai.- Yamamoto, al igual que el peli plata, miraba por la ventana, no separando sus ojos ni por un segundo del avión.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada. Cuando no había más que nubes para ver, uno por uno se retiró, todos esperando que esos dos años pasaran con rapidez.

* * *

**Se que es triste... Pero no creo que estén muy felices por que Tsuna se valla. El momento de Hibari y Tsuna NO es Yaoi, es mas como un momento amigo/familia, ya que a Hibari no le gusta estar con las demás personas, a Tsuna le pareció un poco extraño verlo, pero eso es todo. No es Yaoi. **

**Espero que les haya gustado :3. Déjenme sus comentarios. **

**Ya tengo los primero capítulos planeados y también un par de arcos, pero si quieren alguna arco de un personaje en especifico, avísenme y lo subo primero! **

**Nos leemos! **

**PSD: El prox puede ser 2 años después o 1 años después, ustedes elijen!**


	3. Lo que paso después

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a DaniVal, Gracias por tu review, significa mucho! **

**Ojala disfruten el capitulo. :] **

* * *

1 Año Después

-¿Qué pasa Yamamoto? ¡Más fuerte!- Gritó el entrenador. Takeshi respiro profundamente antes de fijar su mirada en su compañero de equipo. Lanzó la bola. La veía acercarse, 5 cm, 4, 3, 2, 1… "Swing."

La bola voló por el aire durante unos segundos antes de caer fuera de la cancha.

-¡Así se hace Yamamoto! Ve a bañarte y luego a dormir, no quiero que estés cansado para el partido de mañana.- Yamamoto asintió y camino hasta el vestier, dejando al resto de su equipo atrás.

-A estado muy extraños desde que empezamos la segundaria ¿No creen?, antes era… más alegre.- Comentó un joven mirando al resto de su equipo. No era el primero que lo había notado, pues muchos se habían dado cuenta del gran cambio que habían tenido algunos de sus compañeros. El equipo asintió, pero a pocos les importaba. Con tal de que jugara bien baseball, todo era perfecto.

Yamamoto había escuchado a su compañero, y sabía que era verdad. Pero no podía, no podía sonreír como antes, al menos no con ellos. Le había prometido a Tsuna que nunca volvería a sonreír falsamente. Fue hasta las duchas y bañándose lo más rápido que pudo, caminó hasta la salida de Nami-chuu. Ahí lo esperaba cierto peli plata, que al verlo llegar empezó su camino.

Caminaron en silencio hasta adentrarse en el bosque, unos kilómetros más adelante encontrándose con una joven con parche.

-Llegan tarde.- Una voz fría hablo desde un árbol. Los tres jóvenes lo miraron. En una de las ramas se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Hibari Kyoya, un poco mas abajo, en el tronco del árbol, un joven con un par de guantes de boxeo a su lado.

-Empecemos.- Takeshi sacó su espada de la funda, convirtiendo el pedazo de madera en acero. El resto de los presentes asintieron, sacando cada uno sus respectivas armas.

El combate entre la familia Vongola acababa de empezar.

Metales chocaban con metales, bombas explotaban, cosas que anteriormente no habían estado ahí aparecían y por último se escuchaban fuertes puños golpear contra superficies metálicas.

A simple vista parecía una pelea a muerte. Pero la verdad era que se estaban conteniendo, los guardianes ahora eran mucho más fuertes que hace un año y sabían que utilizar toda su fuerza podría acabar con Namimori.

La lucha continuo varias horas hasta que solo el ganador se mantuvo en pie. Hibari Kyoya guardo sus tonfas antes de sentarse un poco separado del resto de los guardianes.

-Tienen que mejorar, herbívoros.- El guardián de la nube fue el primero en hablar. Los otros jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio, indirectamente diciendo "Ya lo sabemos." Hibari miró a sus "compañeros" antes de desaparecer, pues según él, no lo hacía ni por Tsuna ni por los guardianes, solo quería pelear. Nadie le creía.

Takeshi miró a su familia recostada y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, su compañero de equipo estaba en lo correcto. Habían cambiado. Chrome había ingresado a la Segundaria de Nami-chu, por lo que ahora estaba con ellos. Ya no era más la pequeña niña tímida que había que defender, ahora era fuerte e independiente, aunque a veces seguía siendo un poco tímida. Gokudera seguía siendo el genio delincuente, pero al menos ahora era más amigable, solo con su familia, pero algo es algo. Ryohe seguía igual de animado e inperactivo, pero ahora era un poco más serio e inteligente, por lo que explicarle las cosas no era tan difícil como antes. Hibari había tenido, sorpresivamente, el mayor cambio. Claro que nadie aparte de ellos lo notaba, para el resto de Namimori el seguía siendo un demonio, pero para ellos, él era parte de la familia, aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente. Ahora les dirigía más de 4 palabras y cuando los "mordía hasta la muerte" no lo hacía tan duro como con el resto de los estudiantes. Lambo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, excepto que ahora era un poco menos fastidioso. Y él… Bueno él no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo alegre aunque ahora era un poco más serio.

-Bueno chicos, me debo ir. Ken está empezando a sospechar de nuestros "combates" y no creo que quieran que alguien se entere… Nos vemos mañana. Prepárate Takeshi, mañana voy contra ti.- Y con una pequeña guiñada de ojo, la única mujer se retiró. Yamamoto rio, todavía no muy acostumbrado a ver a esta Chrome.

El siguiente en irse fue Ryohe, gritando algo sobre sospechas y Hana. Los únicos restantes eran Takeshi y Hayato.

-Pronto oscurecerá, mejor te vas antes de que tu viejo te busque, de nuevo.- Hablo Gokudera mientras se levantaba del suelo. Con el pasar de ese año sus peleas habían disminuido, un poco, pero habían disminuido. Takeshi se levantó y junto a Hayato, caminó hasta la salida. No tardaron mucho en separarse, cada uno llendo a su respectivo hogar. Yamamoto puso una sonrisa en su cara antes de entrar a su casa.

* * *

-¿Dónde has estado Hayato?- Una chica extraña de pelo rosado le pregunto al joven que por ese momento entraba por la puerta.

-No es de tu incumbencia, _aniki.-_ Gokudera camino cojeando un poco hasta la cocina, solo para encontrarla completamente destruida.

-Esta probando nuevas recetas.- Le respondió Bianchi cuando le pregunto. Gruñendo entró a su habitación. Se sobo algunas partes lastimadas, unas hechas por tonfas, otras por puños, y algunas pocas cortadas.

Suspiro derrotado. Sabía que tenía que ser más fuerte, lo suficiente para que su querido décimo lo aceptara como mano derecha, pero también sabía que aún faltaba mucho para lograr su meta y no creía que un año más fuera suficiente.

Finalmente, después de un par de horas, se quedó dormido. En su sueños 8 personas nuevamente reunidas.

* * *

-¡Oni-san!- Sasagawa Kyoko corrió hasta su hermano al verlo lleno de heridas.

-¡Oh, Kyoko!- Saludo alegremente el joven, ignorando los reproches de su hermanita.

-¿Estuviste peleando de nuevo?- La joven lo miró con lágrimas formándose lentamente en sus ojos. El guardián del sol la abrazo, negando con la cabeza. Y no era mentira, técnicamente no estaban "luchando" estaban entrenando. Kyoko se quedó unos minutos en los brazos de su hermano, antes de separase con una gran sonrisa.

-Nee, Oni-chan ¿Has sabido algo de Tsuna-san?- Pregunto curioso Kyoko, pues según lo que le habían dicho, Tsuna se había ido a otra segundaria, pero se mantendría en contacto. No había sabido nada de él en un año y estaba preocupada.

-Cuando sepa algo de Sawada serás la primera en saber.- Ryohe sintió la culpa invadirlo al mentirle a su hermana, pues él sabía muy bien, así como los otros guardianes, que no sabrían nada de Tsuna en al menos otro año más. Kyoko asintió feliz antes de volver a la cocina.

Ryohe se dirigió a su cuarto y al llegar se dejó caer sobre su cama, completamente exhausto. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, viendo una foto en la que 5 jovenes y un niño le sonreían a la cámara. Recordaba muy bien ese día, la foto había sido tomada en el carnaval. Sonrío con nostalgia antes de cerrar sus ojos, prometiéndose a sí mismo que algún día habrían muchas más fotografías decorando su habitación. Pero por ahora, se conformaría con la pequeña y solitaria imagen sobre su mesa de noche.

* * *

**Es corto... Lo sé. Y me faltaron Lambo, Hibari y Chrome pero lo quería hacer mas centrado en los tres mas cercanos a Tsuna. (Técnicamente Lambo seria mas cercano que Ryohe pero no se como interpretar a un niño de 5 años, lo siento!) Aun así espero les haya gustado, el prox. ya sera 2 años después. :] Recuerden, si alguien quiere un arco sobre algún personaje en especifico, solo avísenme!**

**Gracias a todos los que la marcaron de favoritos y/o siguen la historia. Me inspira a seguir :] . Jejej Los quiero a todos! :p**

**Nos leemos!**


	4. Dos años despues

Hola! Lamento la demora. Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Esta mas largo que los otros así que espero que les guste. :] Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. !Los Adoro!

* * *

**Dos años después. (Un año desde el capitulo anterior) **

Habían llegado hacía ya unos 15 minutos y por ahora nadie se les había acercado, preguntándoles por su decisión. Nuestros queridos guardianes no eran personas pacientes, por lo que ya habían revisado el aeropuerto completo, en busca de…. Ni siquiera ellos sabían de quien, pero no podían quedarse sentados. Finalmente luego de otros 15 minutos se reunieron, todos con las manos vacías.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie? Hoy es el día ¿No?-Pregunto a nadie en particular un muy desesperado Gokudera.

El resto se mantuvo en silencio, igual de estresados que el guardián de la tormenta, algunos mostrándolo más que otros.

-Ma ma, estoy seguro de que alguien llegara pronto. ¡No puedo esperar para llegar a Italia y ver a Tsuna de nuevo! – Yamamoto trato de calmar a su familia, y sobre todo, a él mismo.

-Entonces no tendrás que esperar hasta Italia.- Una voz hablo a las espaldas del espadachín. Una voz tan conocida como desconocida. Lentamente los seis guardianes se giraron. Ahí frente a ellos estaba un joven de 18 años, vestido con un traje completamente negro, una capa rodeaba su espalda, sus ojos mostraban más conocimiento y sabiduría de la que un joven como el debería tener. Aun así su sonrisa era sincera. Hubo un minuto de silencio, antes de que cinco de esos guardianes se lanzaran sobre el castaño.

-¡Me alegra verlos de nuevo!- Volvió a hablar el castaño, tratando inútilmente de abrazarlos a todos. Alzo la mirada de los adolescentes y el niño que lo rodeaban. Frente a él estaba el temible jefe del comité disciplinario, una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

-Más tarde habrá tiempo para esto, ahora mismo hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer.- Un niño con traje hablo desde el lado de Tsuna. El ambiente paso de alegría a seriedad en menos de una fracción de segundo. Todos se separaron del castaño, una mirada determinada en sus ojos.

-Aquel que no desee ser por más tiempo un guardián Vongola, por favor de un pasó al frente y devuélvame el anillo, luego estará libre de todo lo relacionado con la mafia.- Tsuna habló con un aura de jefe rodeándolo, escondiendo lo que realmente sentía. Por dentro sabía que si uno de ellos se iba, se sentiría devastado, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraría por que al menos uno de sus amigos podría tener una vida normal, o al menos eso es lo que se intentaba hacerse creer.

Los seis guardianes dieron un paso al frente. Tsuna sintió como su corazón se rompía. Sus únicos amigos, sus guardianes, su familia lo iban a abandonar. Tratando de esconder sus emociones, extendió la mano, esperando que los seis anillos cayeran en ella.

En vez de eso, la voz de Yamamoto rompió el silencio que se había formado.

-Sabes Tsuna… Durante estos dos años me concentre mucho en el Baseball, y gracias a ello muchas universidad me están ofreciendo becas completas. Y no fui el único. A Ryohe le dieron una beca de Boxeo y Gokudera recibió una llamada para unirse en la investigación de cosas sobrenaturales de la Nasa. Incluso Hibari y Chrome recibieron becas, aunque nunca especificaron los motivos. - El espadachín jugaba con el anillo en su dedo, evitando ver los ojos del castaño. A Tsuna se le hacía cada vez más difícil mantener las lágrimas. La mano que esperaba por los anillos temblaba un poco. Él sabía todo eso, lo sabía porque el mismo había hecho que todo eso fura posible. Pero el ver a sus guardianes marcharse le estaba doliendo más de lo que pensó, mucho más.

-Lo entiendo. Todos ustedes tienen un gran futuro por delante, la mafia es algo que nunca debió llegar a ninguno. Entreguen los anillos y serán libres de irse. Les prometo que esta será la última vez que vean y/o escuchen algo relacionado con la mafia.- Su voz se partió un poco al final de la frase, pero aun así mantuvo su postura, esperando los pequeños objetos que lo separaría de ellos.

-¿Eso te incluye a ti, Tsuna-nii?-Pregunto un niño de siete años. El castaño se mantuvo en silencio. Aunque le doliera que su pequeño hermano también se fuera, estaba alegre. Al menos había logrado que el pequeño Lambo no se involucrara más con la mafia.

-Todos estaban alegres por nuestros logros, y aunque en algún momento nosotros también lo fuimos, al pensar mejor la situación, era muy sospechoso. Todos recibimos cartas de becas en la misma semana, Chrome y Hibari sin explicación. Investigamos, y descubrimos que cierta persona estaba detrás de esto.- El siempre leal mano derecha, Gokudera Hayato siguió la oración abandonada del deportista. Tsuna trago fuertemente. Así que ellos lo sabían… sabían que él estaba detrás de todo. No sabía si sentirse mejor o peor por ello.

-Nos deshicimos de todas las cartas.- Terminó la única mujer entre el grupo. Tsuna miró a todos sus guardianes con cara alarmada, en cambio, los guardianes no tenían expresión alguna, ni siquiera el pequeño Lambo.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¡Es una gran oportunidad! ¡No pueden malgastarla así como así! ¡Todos ustedes se la merecen!- Los guardianes no dijeron nada cuando Tsuna terminó de hablar. En sus dedos los anillos permanecían inmóviles.

-No queremos nada de eso Bossu.- Habló Chrome, mirando a su jefe con determinación. Tsuna no entendía nada. ¿No querían eso? ¿No era ese su sueño?

-¿Qué tiene de divertido hacer Baseball si no puedes estar con tu familia? ¿Celebrar después de vencer? ¿Qué te apoyen cuando te derroten?-

-O el Boxeo. No es lo mismo si no tienes a tu familia al EXTREMO, cuidándote cuando te lastimas, estando a tu lado en todo momento.-

-Los UNMAS son un pasatiempo, la familia no lo es.-

El guardián de la lluvia, el sol y la tormenta hablaron, acercándose a su jefe.

-La familia es más importante que cualquier otra cosa Bossu. –

El niño al lado de Tsuna tenía una sonrisa complacida, ocultando el resto de su rostro con el sombrero.

-Realmente eres muy Dame si crees que dos años hará que tus guardianes te abandone Tsuna. Solo los motivaste más.- La burla en el tono del niño era evidente. El Décimo miró mal al pequeño, ganándose una no muy suave patada en la cabeza. Sorpresivamente el castaño se mantuvo en píe, sobándose la parte lastimada.

Tsuna retiro su mano, una gran sonrisa sincera adornaba su rostro.

-Bienvenidos oficial y definitivamente a la familia Vongola.- Al acabar la frase los guardianes rodearon a su jefe (excepto Hibari, claro está), riendo y celebrando.

-Omnívoro.- Habló por primera vez Hibari, captando la atención de todos. La sonrisa del niño en traje se agrando, pues conocía las intenciones del guardián. Tsuna lo miró, en señal de que lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Esta pregunta causo confusión entre los guardianes, quienes pasaban su mirada entre el guardián y el jefe buscando alguna explicación.

-¿A qué te refieres Hibari?- La voz de Tsuna no era confusa, era calmada, como si ya tuviera previsto que esto pasaría. En menos de un segundo una tonfa estaba contra el cuello del castaño.

-No creo que un jefe en entrenamiento tenga tanto tiempo para venir hasta Italia sin razón alguna. No digas que era por nosotros, podrías habernos recibido en el aeropuerto, así que repetiré mi pregunta, si no me gusta tu respuesta, te morderé hasta la muerte. ¿Por qué estás aquí?- El guardián de la nube desprendía un aura asesina que asustaría hasta al mismísimo diablo. Pero el joven Vongola no retrocedió, mantenía la misma postura, en sus ojos no se veía miedo, solo tranquilidad. Lo único que hizo fue suspirar. Solo ¡_Suspirar!_

-Sigues igual que siempre Hibari-san… Bueno, supongo que no se habría podida evitar de ninguna manera.- El castaño retiro lentamente el arma de su cuello, nunca apartando la mirada de los ojos de Hibari.

-Va a una reunión con todas las familias enemigas de Japón, han estado causando muchos problemas.- Hablo Reborn antes de que Tsuna pudiera decir algo. El castaño miró con irritación a su tutor. Los guardianes se tensaron visiblemente e inconscientemente se acercaron un poco a su cielo.

-Tranquilos, no es la gran cosa. Espérenme en el avión, prometo que no tardare mucho.- La sonrisa de Tsuna era sincera y alegre, tratando de calmar a sus guardianes, pero sus ojos lo delataban, estaba nervioso por la reacción que tendrían.-

Los guardianes tenían miradas seriadas y lentamente negaron con la cabeza, todos menos Hibari, que había desaparecido. Seguramente ya estaba en avión. Tsuna suspiró resignado, sabía que no los convencería. Les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran, llevándolos hasta la limosina que los esperaba afuera. Yamamoto y Ryohe se sentaron en la ventana izquierda, uno frente al otro. Takeshi y Lambo se sentaron en la derecha, uno frente al otro, dejándole a Tsuna el centro. El castaño rio un poco antes de subirse a la limosina, sentándose entre Yamamoto y Gokudera. Chrome frente a él. Reborn había desaparecido al igual que Hibari.

La limosina estaba en completo silencio hasta que se detuvieron frente a la residencia Sawada. Los guardianes miraron confundidos a su cielo. El castaño sonrió, mirando a su guardián del trueno.

-Lambo, ¿Por qué no vas a despedirte de Mama, Fuuta e i-pin? Pasaremos por ti antes de irnos.- La cara del pequeño se ilumino con felicidad mientras asentía con fuerza. Le dio un rápido abrazo a Tsuna antes de correr hacía la entrada. El joven Vongola le hizo una señal al conductor para que siguieran su camino. Los guardianes no comentaron, pues estaban de acuerdo con el castaño, esto podría ser peligroso y aunque Lambo fuera un guardián, seguía siendo un niño.

-Llegamos.- Anuncio el conductor después de unos minutos. Uno por uno se bajaron de la limosina, y caminaron hasta la entrada del edificio. Unos metros más adelante Tsuna se detuvo frente a una puerta.

-Estas personas son peligrosas, así que por favor, a menos que tenga un arma apuntada a mi cabeza, no hagan nada.- Suplico el castaño, conociendo muy bien la forma destructiva y sobre protectora de sus guardianes. Estos lo miraron con una gran sonrisa inocente en sus rostros antes de abrir la puerta.

* * *

Tsuna se dejó caer en el asiento del auto, mientras este se dirigía al aeropuerto. La reunión había sido un desastre. Una de las familias enemigas había planeado acabar con el joven Vongola en esa reunión. Eso era aceptable y manejable pues ya le había pasado más de una vez. La catástrofe fue la reacción de su familia… Digamos que no se tomaron muy bien la idea de que alguien matara a su jefe. Ahí fue cuando empezó la total destrucción del edificio. Tsuna gruño al pensar en el papeleo que eso le causaría. En cambio, sus guardianes tenían grandes sonrisas en sus labios, orgullosos de haber destruido una familia entera. Incluso Lambo, al que le habían contado la historia, estaba sonriendo.

-¿Podrían dejar de sonreír de esa manera? Dan miedo. – Pidió Tsuna al ver las sonrisas sádicas. Los guardianes rieron, cambiando sus sonrisas sádicas por unas sinceras.

Al llegar a su destino, Tsuna fue el primero en bajarse y caminar hacía su avión. Sus guardianes rodeándolo, la capa que portaba volando con elegancia. Cuando llegaron al avión los guardianes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Era gigante y aunque por fuera solo tuviera el signo Vongola, sabían que por dentro seria increíble, y no era para menos. Eran Vongola después de todo.

El viaje, milagrosamente, fue tranquilo pues los guardianes estaban demasiado cansados como para ser destructivos. Tristemente nuestro querido castaño no pudo descansar. Tenía papeleo pendiente y una pistola verde apuntando a su cabeza.

* * *

-¿Signore Vongola?- Una azafata sacudía el hombro del joven mafioso, el cual dormida no muy plácidamente sobre su escritorio. Al ver que su jefe empezaba a abrir un ojo le sonrió, apartando la mano de su cuerpo.

-Ya llegamos, Signore Vongola.-

-Nos conocemos desde hace dos años Gabriella, pues decirme Tsuna.- El joven le insistió a la azafata por millonésima vez desde que se habían conocido. Ella solo negó la cabeza divertida, ya acostumbrada a las palabras de su jefe. Con una pequeña reverencia y una linda sonrisa, salió del lugar donde se encontraba el Décimo Vongola. Tsuna la vio retirarse con una mirada entre exasperado y divertido.

Con un largo suspiro se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta los camarotes del avión tocando el botón rojo que los despertaría a todos, para luego salir corriendo. No es que tuviera miedo ni mucho menos… Solo no quería enfrentar la ira de su tutor y su guardián de la nube.

Al llegar a la puerta del avión paró de correr y espero unos minutos a que sus guardianes lo alcanzaran. Sonrió al ver que cinco de ellos ya se acercaban.

Yamamoto se paró al lado izquierdo de su jefe mientras que Gokudera lo hizo al derecho. Chrome y Ryohe se pararon atrás y Lambo seguía dormido en los brazos de Chrome.

La azafata miró a toda la familia Vongola y con una pequeña reverencia, abrió la puerta.

-Benvenuto Signore Décimo, Benvenuto Guardianes.- Una fila de hombres los esperaba fuera del avión. Tsuna los saludo a todos, empezando a avanzar entre la hilera de guardaespaldas. Por otro lado los guardianes no estaban tan acostumbrados como su jefe por lo que quedaron un poco aturdidos por el recibimiento.

De alguna manera, lograron llegar hasta la limosina en la que Tsuna los esperaba. Cuando entraron el Joven Décimo no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-Bienvenidos a Italia.- Logro decir entre risas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Estos últimos capítulos se pueden considerar todos el prologo. El próximo capitulo empieza el primer arco.

:] Nos leemos!

PSD: Solo por si no lo habían adivinado. Signore: Señor. Benvenuto: Bienvenido.


	5. Arco I La Ceremonia de Iniciación

O.o Actualice muy rápido O.o No esperen que sea muy largo pero espero que lo disfruten. Este es el comienzo del arco asi que espero les guste.

**Nos leemos!**

* * *

Vongola Décimo desayunaba como ya acostumbraba solo, sentado en una gran mesa creada para diez personas. A su alrededor había por lo menos unos 50 papeles, listos para ser firmados. Y en la mano del castaño había otro, que leía pacíficamente mientras tomaba un café.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fuertemente fue lo que lo distrajo de su pacifica mañana. El café que tenía en la mano casi se le cae al ver la puerta del comedor _destruida. _No habían pasado ni 24 horas y ya estaban destruyendo todo.

-¡Buenos días Juudaime!-

-¡Yo Tsuna!-

-¡Peleamos al EXTREMO SAWADA!-

-H-Hola bosuu.-

-Hola Tsuna-nii.-

Los cinco guardianes que habían llegado saludaron a su jefe, pero Tsuna se mantenía inmóvil, su boca abierta.

-¿Bossu…?- Chrome se intentó acercar a su cielo, pero la negación de un pequeño niño en traje la detuvo. Dicho niño camino hasta el Décimo y con una fuerte patada lo saco de su trance.

-¡¿Qué mierda le paso a la puerta?!- Gritó Tsuna cuando reacción, dejando su café caer al suelo. Los guardianes apartaron la mirada un poco avergonzados, riendo nerviosamente. Tsuna se estaba levantando, cuando la voz del niño lo interrumpió.

-No les puedes hacer nada Tsuna, hoy no. Cálmate y diles su itinerario.- Reborn hablo antes de que su dame-estudiante matara a algún de sus guardianes. Él mismo había sido testigo de la furia del Vongola y no era tema de broma. Si el castaño se enojaba podía llegar a ser letal, se atrevería a decir que incluso lo podría dejar a él en estado crítico.

Tsuna asintió, mientras volvía a su asiento. Les señalo a sus guardianes que se sentaran y miró a una esquina del salón como si estuviera teniendo una conversación telepática con alguien detrás del pilar. Luego miró a sus guardianes, entrando en 'modo-jefe'.

-Bien chicos, iré directo al punto. Durante esta semana serán evaluados por los anteriores guardianes para determinar si están listos para ser los guardianes de Vongola. Empezando mañana todos pasaran por pruebas creadas por los guardianes, y al final de la semana, si todos pasan las pruebas, será la ceremonia de sucesión.- Los guardianes se tensaron un poco en la última oración, recordando la anterior ceremonia de sucesión. Aun así asintieron, todos con la meta de pasar las pruebas.

-Por hoy descansen. Vayan a conocer la mansión o si se les apetece conozcan Italia. Hagan lo que quieran hoy porque será, y lo digo por experiencia, el ultimo dia de descanso que tendrán en mucho tiempo.- Uno por uno los guardianes se levantaron. Tsuna agarro los brazos de Gokudera y Yamamoto, evitando que se fueran. Estos, aunque un poco confuso, se volvieron a sentar. Los otros cuatro guardianes salieron de la sala, tres de ellos despidiéndose de los que quedaban en la sala.

-¿Pasa algo Tsuna?- Pregunto Yamamoto cuando los únicos en la sala eran ellos tres y Reborn. Tsuna los miró, la culpa por quitarles su día libre visible en sus ojos.

-Verán… Hoy tengo que hacer algo importante y Reborn insistió en que llevara a dos de mis guardianes. Si no quieren no importa, no quiero quitarles su día libre.-

-Sería un honor ayudarlo Décimo. ¿Que necesitas? – Gokudera le sonrió a su jefe mientras Yamamoto asentía.

-Hoy voy a Vendice… Y necesito que me acompañen.- Los guardianes se tensaron, e inconscientemente agarraron su armas.

-¿V-Vendice? ¿Para qué Tsuna?- El último lugar donde el guardián de la lluvia quería a su cielo era en la prisión Vendice. No le gustaba la idea, en lo absoluto. Pero si Tsuna se lo pedía, no dudaría en ir.

-Necesito a todos mis guardianes para la ceremonia.- Hubo silencio después de eso. Los dos guardianes entendieron el mensaje y sin palabra alguna asintieron. Después de todo él, a pesar de lo que había pasado, era familia.

* * *

Los tres jóvenes se bajaron del jet, cubriendo sus trajes con largas y calientes chaquetas. Habían aterrizado frente a la prison, y en este momento estaba nevando. Una ráfaga de viento pasó, haciendo temblar a los tres hombres. Podrían jurar que estaban maso menos en -25º.

El Décimo se acercó a la puerta, golpeándola dos veces antes de que esta se abriera. Una figura cubierta en vendas, con capa y sombrero, los recibió.

-Décimo.- Saludo la figura, ignorando al resto de los presentes.

-Vengo por él.- El Vendice asintió, dejando pasar a Tsuna. Al intentar seguirlo el camino de los guardianes fue bloqueado por la figura.

-Solo el Décimo.- Sacudió la cabeza mientras hablaba. Los guardianes solo alcanzaron decir "Tsu" Antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada en sus caras.

-Maldito Vendice ¡Abran la puerta!- Gokudera golpeo la puerta con fuerza, pero no logro hacerle ni un rasguño. Así pasaron unos minutos, antes de que cayera frente a ella. Yamamoto le puso una mano en el hombro, mandándole llamas de la lluvia, aunque no servía de mucho, considerando que el también estaba enojado y frustrado.

-Arigato Yamamoto.- Susurro el guardián de la tormenta. Lentamente se levantó y miro a su compañero.

-Juntos- Hablo Yamamoto. Normalmente Gokudera se habría negado pero su Décimo estaba en peligro, además de que durante los dos años había aprendido a trabajar mejor en equipo, por lo que se limitó a asentir, preparando su mejor ataque al igual que Yamamoto.

Antes de que los lanzaran, una fuerza desconocida los lanzo al suelo, disolviendo los ataques.

-Confíen en su jefe.- Reborn miraba la puerta de Vendice mientras hablaba. Esperando la salida de su estudiante para darle una paliza por haber entrado solo. Probablemente debería seguir su propio consejo.

1 Hora…2 Horas… 3… 4…

-Hasta aquí.- Gokudera se levantó de golpe, volviendo a preparar su ataque. Esta vez Reborn no se molestó en detenerlo, pues él también quería derribar esa puerta.

Justo antes de que el ataque fuese lanzado, la puerta de Vendice se abrió, dándole paso a un joven castaño y a un inconsciente Mukuro.

-Vamos.- Tsuna cargaba a su guardián de la niebla con una cama hecha de llamas del cielo. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, pero una sonrisa se podía distinguir entre sus largos mechones.

* * *

Un suave toque en la puerta llamó la atención de cierto castaño y diciendo "pase" vio entrar a su única guardiana.

-Bossu para que me neces- Chrome dejo de hablar al ver la figura inconsiente detrás de Tsuna. Estaba lleno de cables y vendas pero ese estilo lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-¿Bossu?- Los ojos de Chrome se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, las piernas le temblaban y solo se mantenía en pie por su tridente. El Décimo Vongola se acercó a su guardiana, abrazándola mientras las primeras gotas caían de sus ojos.

-Es real Chrome. Es él.- La abrazo un poco más antes de soltarla y darle un pequeño empujon hacia la cama de enfermería. Mientras la guardiana de la niebla se acercaba a la cama, Tsuna salió de la habitación.

-Misión Cumplida.- Les dijo a los dos guardianes que los esperaban fuera de la enfermería. Ambos le sonrieron a su jefe, el cansancio visible en las posturas de ambos muchachos.

-Vallan a descansar chicos, mañana les espera un día muy difícil.- Tsuna puso una mano en los hombros de ambos hombres, guiándolos hasta sus cuartos. Los otros dos apenas si veían por donde iban, pues sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar un poco.

Fue hasta su propio cuarto cuando sus dos guardianes ya estaban profundos en el de ellos. Quitándose el traje se acostó en su cama y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba completamente dormido.

* * *

No estoy segura si hacer las pruebas o pasar una semana e ir directo a la sucesión. Que creen ustedes?

Bueno... Nos leemos el prox capitulo!

PSD. Subi una nueva historia, asi que si quieren pasen a verla . Tambien es sobre KHR.

Los quiero!

Ahora si.. Nos leemos!c


	6. Arco I Empieza la escuela

Hola! Jeje Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Es muy corto y se podría decir que es relleno, pero no los quería dejar sin historia :C, los quiero demasiado para hacerles eso xD. Ya les advertí, es corto. Aun así espero que lo disfruten.

Nos leemos!

* * *

-¿En serio esto es necesario, Tsuna?- Pregunto Yamamoto, mientras miraba el edificio frente a ellos.

-El idiota del Baseball tiene razón Décimo, hoy empezaron nuestros entrenamientos y no son fáciles… Necesitamos concentrarnos el 100%, esto solo nos quitara tiempo- Gokudera milagrosamente apoyo a Yamamoto, mirando a su querido Décimo. Tsuna rio ante la reacción de sus guardianes antes de responderles.

-A mí me toco, a ustedes también.- Tsuna entro en el edificio, Chrome, Takeshi y Hayato siguiéndole. Por el camino más de una persona saludo a Tsuna, algunos inclinándose un poco diciendo "Décimo" ante de seguir su camino.

Finalmente después de unos minutos llegaron a la oficina principal.

- Buongiorno Nella.- Una mujer de unos treinta años, alzo la mirada. Al ver al castaño le dedico una cálida sonrisa antes de mirar a los acompañantes.

- Buongiorno Décimo. ¿Y ellos quiénes son?- Pregunto la secretaria mientras miraba fijamente a su jefe.

-Mis guardianes, o bueno, tres de ellos.- Nella abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de parase de su puesto y dar una pequeña reverencia.

-Un gusto. Soy Nella, si necesitan algo no duden en pedírmelo.- Los guardianes asintieron, en el caso de Chrome y Yamamoto, con una sonrisa.

-Hoy empezaran a estudiar aquí. ¿Les podrías dar sus horarios? Según me dijo Reborn, hace unos días los inscribieron, así que ya debería estar todo listo.- Nella asintió, y devolviendo su mirada a la pantalla, empezó a teclear.

-Tch. No entiendo porque solo nosotros debemos venir.- Se quejó Hayato, recordando como el guardián del sol y la nube se quedaban en la mansión.

-Ellos son mayores, por lo que irán a la universidad. Tienen distintos horarios.- Explico Tsuna, tratando de calmar a su temperamental guardián.

-Bossu… Si esto es una escuela, ¿Por qué todos le dicen Décimo?- Pregunto Chrome, curiosa del porque en un lugar no-relacionado con la mafia le decían por título a su jefe.

-Es una escuela solo para mafioso.- Respondió la secretaria, mientras les daba sus respectivos horarios a cada guardián. Tsuna saco su propio horario, y reuniéndolos todos, los compararon.

-Jajaj, Al parecer tenemos todas las clases juntos.- Yamamoto rio, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Chrome y Gokudera, mientras miraba a Tsuna con una sonrisa. Al Décimo le cayó una pequeña gota estilo anime, pensando que cierto tutor espartano estaba detrás de todo.

-No todas.- Hablo el Décimo Vongola, al notar que él tenía algunas clases diferentes a sus guardianes, aunque no le extraño, ya que considerando que era una escuela de mafiosos, no era extraño que el jefe tuviera algunas clases diferentes. Gruño un poco al leer "Papeleo" Como una de sus materias.

Sin embargo, a los guardianes no les gustó mucho la idea de ser separados de su cielo, por lo que Gokudera estaba a punto de reclamarle a la secretaria, pero la voz del castaño lo detuvo.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer Gokudera, yo no puedo tomar clases como emm…- Miró el horario de Chrome y un aura depresiva lo rodeo al leer una de las clases que sus guardianes tendrían.

-"Como atrapar a tu jefe cuando huye del papeleo" O "Como sacar a tu jefe de prisión."- Yamamoto rio al escuchar unas de las clases que tendría. Estudiar aquí sí que sería interesante.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la campana. Tsuna les hizo una señal a sus guardianes para que lo siguieran. Miró su horario y gruño al ver la primera clase. Matemáticas.

* * *

Gokudera se dejó caer cansado en la limosina que lo llevaría a la mansión. Yamamoto y Chrome a su lado. Su jefe se había quedado por actividades extra y por mucho que se quisieran quedar tambien, no podían. Debian hacer las pruebas.

Sinceramente el peli plata no sabía cómo podría con todo. Las clases mentales eran bastante fáciles, pero el físico era otra historia. Tan solo hoy ya se había llevado unos buenos cortes de espada y golpes de otras armas, además de que había corrido _bastante _en la clase de "Como atrapar a tu jefe cuando huye del papeleo". Al acabar la clase juro que no dejaría a su Décimo huir del papeleo. Él creía de corazón que hasta el mismísimo Ryohe quedaría sudando después de un día en esta escuela. Y aparte de la escuela, tenía que hacer las pruebas para ser un digno sucesor para el guardián de la tormenta, además de la mano derecha de su jefe. Iba a ser agotador, lo sabía, pero lo lograría. Lo haría para poder seguir viendo los fuegos artificiales con su cielo.

El camino a casa fue en completo silencio, pues los otros dos estaban igual o más cansado que él.

-Hemos llegado Gokudera-sama, Yamamoto-sama, Dokuro-sama.- Les hablo el chofer desde la puerta de la limosina, la cual mantenía abierta para que ellos salieran. Con un pequeño gracias, los tres guardianes entraron a la mansión, siendo recibidos por tres de los guardianes del noveno.

-¿Y Décimo? ¿Dónde está? Debería saber que un jefe de la mafia NUNCA debe estar solo.- Hablo Bauche Croquant, el guardián de la niebla. Los tres adolescentes se pusieron un poco pálidos. En Japón Tsuna estaba a veces solo, pero ya no estaban en Japón, estaban en Italia, la central de las mafias.

-El Décimo dijo que- Gokudera fue cortado por la mano de Coyote, guardián de la tormenta.

-Cuando la seguridad de su jefe están en riesgo nada más importa, ni siquiera una orden directa de su jefe.- Los tres más jóvenes agacharon la cabeza avergonzados. Sabían que ellos tenían razón, y eso solo los hacía sentir peor.

-No es un buen atributo para unos guardianes dejar a su jefe a la deriva.- Comento Brabanters, guardián de la lluvia, mientras miraba de forma reprobatoria a los tres adolescentes frente a él. Los guardianes tanto de la décima como de la novena generación sabían que no había sido un simple comentario. No. Era su forma de decir que acababan de reprobar la primera prueba.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 11:30 de la noche.

En una habitación dos jóvenes dormían sobre una cama. (Apuesto a que lo mal pensaron xD) El hombre ocupaba toda la cama mientras que la mujer tenía sus brazos sobre el borde, la cabeza recostada en ellos. El golpe de la puerta abriéndose sobresalto a la muchacha, mientras que el otro hombre ni se inmutaba.

-¿H-Hibari?- Pregunto Chrome tímidamente al ver a la figura parada en la puerta.

-No me han dejado pelear con esa cabeza de piña en todo el día. Apártate.- Hibari tenía sus tonfas listas para la pelea, pero Chrome no se movió del lugar.

-No- Declaro después de unos segundos mientras se levantaba lentamente, su tridente listo para defender a su Mukuro-sama, que aunque no lo dijera, representaba el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

-¿Quieres pelear, Herbívora?- Hibari tenía una sonrisa sádica decorando su rostro. Sabía que ella no era muy fuerte, pero si la atacaba el cabeza de piña saldría a defenderla.

-No permitiré que lastimes a Mukuro-sama.- Chrome miraba al guardián de la nube con decisión y ferocidad. Hibari alzo una ceja ante su respuesta antes de atacarla.

Unos diez minutos después Chrome se mantenía a pie gracias a su querido tridente, mientras que Hibari apenas si sudaba. La guardiana de la niebla tomo un largo suspiro antes de recomponerse, lista para seguir la batalla. Kyouya miro a la mujer sin expresión alguna, antes de guardar sus tonfas y salir de la habitación. Chrome cayó al suelo, respirando pesadamente mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Hibari siguió su camino, una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible estaba presente. Le gustaba la voluntad de la mujer y aunque no fuera el herbívoro cabeza de piña, tenía que admitir que no era tan débil. Eso le encantaba, esa mujer lo intrigaba y lo llenaba de emoción, pero no de la emoción de lucha que normalmente sentía, era algo más… ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué era?

* * *

¿Que les parece? :3 Espero que les haya gustado. Lo hice un poco a la carrera pues no eh tenido mucho tiempo, pero bueno xD.

Otra vez, Gracias a los que me apoyan con la historia. Prometo tratar de subir capitulo así sean cortos c:

Bye! Nos leemos!


	7. Arco I Las pruebas

**Hello! Wow, esto a sido a mayor cantidad de tiempo que eh estado sin subir... O.o. Bueno, lo siento . **

**Subiré capitulo entre los Jueves y los Viernes, todas las semanas c: **

**Este capitulo lo hice en un par de horas, por lo que no es muy largo. Aun así, espero les guste. c: **

* * *

Tsuna miraba ansioso por la ventana del auto donde estaba. Hoy era el día. Finalmente los volvería a ver. Y no, no se refería a sus guardianes, pues a ellos los veia todos los días, bueno a la mayoría de ellos. Incluso pareciese que desde el lunes que se quedó hasta un poco más tarde en la escuela, Chrome, Gokudera y Yamamoto no se despegaban de su lado. Solo lo hacían para entrenar o dormir. Había sido un milagro que hoy estuviera solo.

Volviendo al presente, nuestro querido Vongola ansiaba llegar, había estado esperando semanas para visitarlos y apenas hoy había podido. Miró su regazo para ver diversas cajas sobre él. Una azules, otras moradas e incluso unas moradas. Todos de distintos tamaños.

-Llegamos Signore Décimo.- El chofer le sostenía la puerta mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. Tsuna se bajó del auto, no sin antes darles las gracias al chofer y pedirle que viniera por el en la tarde.

Cuando el auto desapareció de su vista Tsuna caminó hasta el gran edificio frente a él. "Orfanotrofio Vongola" Sonrió al leer el cartel de entrada, para luego, con una gran sonrisa, tocar la puerta.

Una anciana monja le abrió la puerta y al verlo la mujer le regalo una cálida sonrisa, invitándolo a pasar.

-Signor Décimo. Que alegría verlo aquí. Hace tiempo no pasaba a visitarnos.- Escucho como pequeños pasos corrian a la entrada al escuchar a la mujer. Con una sonrisa dio una pequeña reverencia mientras se disculpaba, no mucho después fue noqueado al suelo por una ola de niños.

-¡Niños! ¡No deberían tumbar así a las personas!- Reprendió la anciana, mientras miraba preocupada al Joven castaño que yacía bajo la masa de niños.

-Tranquila Vita, hace un tiempo que no vengo. Seguramente me extrañaron.- Su oración fue seguida por el asentimiento de los niños, que todavía seguían sobre él.

-Aunque… Les traje unos regalo y no creo poder dárselos en esta posición.- El joven mafioso miro divertido como los niños se apartaban rápidamente de él y se sentaban a su lado. Como pequeños diablitos escondidos en trajes de ángeles.

Entre risas y juegos el joven Vongola paso el resto de la tarde.

~O0O~

-¿Nono? ¿Me mando a llamar?- Un niño de aproximadamente cuatro años, entro en la habitación del anciano Noveno Vongola. Este al ver al Hitman, le sonrió indicándole con la mano que se sentara.

-Es mañana.- Fue todo lo que el anciano mafioso tuvo que decir para que el ambiente se tornara tenso.

-¿Están listos? ¿Pasaron?- El pequeño se taba la mitad de su rostro con su sombrero. Su voz totalmente monótona.

El Noveno se mantuvo en silencio. Reborn no tuvo que alzar la mirada para saber lo que es significaba. Se levantó de su asiento y sin decir palabra salió de la oficina.

* * *

Hayato caminaba por la silenciosa mansión en medio de la noche. No podía dormir, con todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a pasar, simplemente no podía. En su quinta vuelta decidió ir a la cocina, de pronto un vaso de leche lograría dormirlo.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con el niño vaca y el idiota del baisball, ambos con un vaso de leche en mano.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- Pregunto Takeshi al verlo entrar. Hayato solo negó con la cabeza antes de servirse su propio vaso. Los tres guardianes se mantuvieron en silencio, todos con la misma preocupación en mente.

-¿Y si no pasamos?- Sorpresivamente el pequeño Lambo fue el que hablo, diciendo el miedo que todos los guardianes habían estado sintiendo desde esta tarde. Mañana les dirían si pasaban, mañana les dirían si podrían estar con su cielo y protegerlo, o si eran incapaces y ese mismo cielo que ellos tanto aprecian, tendría otros guardianes.

-No te preocupes por eso Lambo, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Ahora anda, ve a dormir.- Ni siquiera Takeshi se sentía tranquilo en estos momentos, pero era el guardián de la niebla. Su deber era llevarse las preocupaciones de todos, aun si él tenía sus propias.

El más pequeño de la habitación solo asintió antes de salir.

-No deberías subirle las esperanzas. Es muy probable que pasáramos, así como es muy probable que no lo hiciéramos.- El guardián de la Tormenta hablo mientras abandonaba su vaso de leche y lo remplazaba por un cigarrillo.

-Es solo un niño.-

-Pero también es un guardián.- Después de eso no hubo palabra en la habitación.

* * *

Tsuna entro al comedor. En el estaban todos sus guardianes, y milagrosamente, estaban en silencio.

-Tranquilos. Estoy seguro de que pasaron.- Trato inútilmente de calmar a su familia, y aunque si recibió un par de sonrisas, inmediatamente desaparecieron cuando la puerta fue nuevamente abierta, pero esta vez entraba la novena generación Vongola.

-No estés tan seguro Tsunayoshi.- El noveno Vongola miraba a su nieto con tristeza, sus guardianes tras el mantenían sus caras ocultas.

-¿A qué te refieres abuelo?- Tsuna trato de sonar lo más confundido posible, pero le era muy dificil. Considerando que ya sabía cómo terminaría esto.

-Lamento informarles que ninguno de los guardianes de la Décima generación paso la prueba. Por lo tanto no son aptos para ser los próximos guardianes Vongola y serán removidos de sus puestos.- Nono trato de sonar lo más amable que pudo al decir esto, pero los guardianes no lo notaron. No se movían, no hablaban, nada. Algunos sirvientes empezaban a dudar que estuvieran respirando.

-De acuerdo.- Gokudera se sacó el anillo Vongola del dedo y lo puso sobre la mesa. Su mirada completamente vacía.

* * *

**Tan Tan Taaannnnn **

**:3 El comienzo no tiene mucho que ver con el resto de la historia, pero queria mostrar una de las cosas que Tsuna hace como Décimo Vongola. Ademas ese orfanato sera importante en uno de los arcos mas importantes de toda la historia. x3 **

**El final... A que no lo esperaban xD. Bueno los leo la próxima semana! **

**Gracias a los que me dejan Reviews, que aunque cada vez son menos ( :C ) Aprecio mucho los que me dejan y me alegra cada vez que los leo. Tambien a los seguidores y favoritos, agradezco su apoyo, de verdad. Los quiero mucho a todos. **

**Bye! Nos leemos! C: Los quiero :3 *-* jeje.. bueno ya enserio, adiós. c: **


	8. Arco I La Nueva Generación Vongola

**Gomen! Se que dije que subiría entre Jueves y Viernes pero esta semana estuve muy ocupada. Igual, aunque un día tarde, aquí les traigo el capitulo. C:**

* * *

Todos los presentes se mantenían en silencio y más de uno miraba a Gokudera con la incredulidad clara en sus ojos.

-¿Qué…. Que dijiste Gokudera?- Pregunto el guardián de la lluvia, su mano temblando un poco, su vista fija en su propio anillo Vongola.

-De acuerdo.- Repitió Hayato mientras ocultaba su rostro con los mechones de su cabello.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que está bien al EXTREMO?- Grito Ryohei, levantándose bruscamente de la silla, causando que esta cayera. El silencio volvió al salón, todos mirando expectantes al guardián de la tormenta, pero este no parecía tener intención de hablar.

-Kufufuf así que finalmente el perrito faldero-san abandono a su cielo.- Mukuro trato de sonar burlón como siempre, pero el enfado en sus palabras no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

-No lo abandone. Nunca lo abandonare.- Tsuna apretó los puños, queriendo que esto acabara pronto. No soportaba ver a Ryohei y a Takeshi con muecas de enojo, a Gokudera con él dolor y la tristeza notable en sus facciones, a Lambo llorando en silencio, a Mukuro abrazando a Chrome tratando de consolarla y a Hibari por primera vez, con semblante confuso y enojado. No lo soportaba. Miro a nono rogándole con los ojos que acabara con esto, pero el actual jefe Vongola ignoro su pedido, manteniendo su vista fija en los guardianes del Décimo.

-Eso es lo que estás haciendo Baka-dera.- Susurro entre sollozos el más joven guardián.

-Me quedare junto a Juudaime, no importa si soy un guardián o no. No sigo al Décimo por que sea Vongola, lo sigo porque es él. Y aun si no soy apto para ser su guardián, me quedare junto a él, porque Juudaime siempre será mi cielo, aun si yo no puedo ser su tormenta.- Gokudera seguía con la cabeza cacha, pero su voz quebrada fue suficiente para deducir que apenas y si contenía las lágrimas.

Las palabras de Gokudera parecieron sacar a los guardianes del mundo en el que estaban. Se imaginaban un futuro sin su cielo y solo eso ya era demasiado doloroso. Pero no tenían que estar sin él, aun sin ser sus guardianes, todos se quedarían a su lado.

-Ja ja, tienes razón Hayato.- Yamamoto rio con su habitual sonrisa mientras él también se quitaba su anillo, poniéndolo junto al de su amigo.

-Seremos una familia al EXTREMO.- Grito Ryohei mientras ponía su anillo sobre la mesa. Lamentablemente la excesiva fuerza causo que dicha mesa se rompiera.

-Es suficiente.- La voz fría de Tsuna causo que todos se giraran hacía el. Nono suspiro resignado, sabía que no podía hacer nada pues a ningún jefe le gustaba esta prueba y la mayoría termina la prueba antes de que siquiera empezara. Se sintió orgulloso de que su nieto hubiera madurado lo suficiente como para entender lo importante de esta prueba, aunque eso no significaba que le tenía que gustar.

-Ya tienen lo que querían ¿No?- Los ojos de Tsuna miraban con rabia a la novena generación. Le enojaba que les hicieran esto a sus guardianes, le enojaba que les causaran dolor. Le enojaba que se metieran con su familia. Nono asintió y con una señal a sus guardianes, la novena generación se retiró.

-¿Qué está pasando Bossu?- Susurro Chrome mientras se separaba ligeramente de Mukuro.

Tsuna tenía los puños apretados, tantos que los nudillos se empezaban a poner blancos. Respiraba con fuerza, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¿Tsuna?- Takeshi se acercó a su jefe, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Segundos después Tsuna le sonrió agradecido.

-Gomen.- Fue todo lo que dijo el Décimo Vongola antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Esta era la última prueba. Dependiendo de su reacción pasaban o no. Trate de que cancelaran esta prueba pero solo conseguí reducir su duración. Normalmente esperarían una semana para llamarlos, pero no podía aguantar tanto. ¡Gomen!- Tsuna explico con rapidez, evitando la mirada de sus guardianes.

-Hn. ¿No creías que pasáramos la prueba, herbívoro?- Hablo Hibari, claramente enojado de que lo subestimaran. Tsuna miro sorprendido a su guardián de la nube antes de sonreírle cálidamente.

-Nada que ver, Hibari-san. Ya sabía sus respuestas y me perecía innecesaria esta prueba. Se supone que esto mide la confianza y la lealtad de los guardianes, pero no es necesario que me lo muestren mediante una prueba, yo ya lo sé.- Tsuna y Hibari mantenían una competencia de miradas hasta que finalmente Hibari asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta, antes de salir.

-Estoy confundido al EXTREMO.- Grito Ryohei con grandes signos de interrogación saliendo de su cabeza. Tsuna rio antes de caminar hasta su guardián del sol.

-Significa que fuiste aceptado como el guardián del sol y mañana se hará público en la ceremonia de sucesión.- El ambiente se puso tenso después de esta oración, recordándole a los guardianes que mañana seria el día en el que se convertirían oficialmente para todo el mundo de la mafia en la Décima generación Vongola.

-Bueno, habrá que disfrutar nuestro último día como herederos de Vongola antes de cargar con toda la responsabilidad. ¿Qué opinan de hacer un tour por Italia?- Hablo Tsuna, tratando de calmar a sus guardianes. Uno a uno asintieron pero las marcas de preocupación seguían fijas en sus caras.

Tsuna suspiro derrotado. Después de todo Reborn tuvo razón, estaría tan ocupado calmando al resto que el mismo no podría preocuparse. Con una sonrisa un poco forzada arrastro a la mayoría de sus guardianes fuera de la mansión.

* * *

**-Al día siguiente- **

Tsuna se miraba en el espejo, tratando inútilmente de acomodar su corbata, pues sus dedos temblorosos se lo impedían. Respiro un par de veces tratando de calmarse pero le era imposible.

Hoy era el día de sucesión, el día que más temía desde que acepto ser el Décimo Vongola. Había ido a un par de reuniones con nono y hace unos seis meses iba solo, por lo que conocía a la mayoría de los invitados, pero una cosa era estar con algunos de ellos en una reunión y otra muy diferente era estar con todos en un mismo salón, él siendo el centro de atención.

-¿Estás listo, Tsuna?- Pregunto Reborn desde la espalda del futuro Vongola. Tsuna se sobresaltó un poco al no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del Hitman. Por otro lado él bebe sonrió complacido de haber logrado quitarle el irritante "HIEEE" A su estudiante.

-¿Ya llegaron todos?- El nerviosismo de Tsuna aumentaba con cada segundo que Reborn no le respondía.

-Todos te están esperando.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer. Tsuna nuevamente se trató de calmar pero si antes le fue imposible ahora ni siquiera podía respirar con tranquilidad.

Se miró en el espejo, viendo a un castaño con traje blanco, una camisa negra y una capa decorando su espalda, el cabello de aquel hombre parecía ser anti gravedad pues se mantenía en puntas hacía arriba. El joven mafioso toco la cara de su reflejo, costándole creer que ese era realmente él.

Miro el reloj de su muñeca antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Se había retrasado 47 segundos. Reborn lo iba a matar.

Suspiro aliviado cuando vio a sus guardianes fuera de una puerta, todos y cada uno de ellos llevaban traje con el color de sus respectivas llamas. Paró de caminar a unos metros de ellos, viendo entre sus guardianes a un pequeño niño en traje. Camino con lentitud tratando de evitar destino.

-Llegas 53 segundos tarde.- Reborn tenía un aura oscura rodeándolo y su pistola verde era visible para todos. Tsuna trago fuertemente antes de retroceder un poco.

-Ma ma cálmate bebe, no queremos a un Tsuna inconsciente.- _O muerto _agrego en su mente Yamamoto mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Reborn les dio una última mirada a los jóvenes presentes antes de desaparecer.

-¿Están listos?- Los guardianes asintieron, todos con la vista enfrente. Tsuna dio un último suspiro antes de abrir la puerta.

* * *

El público quedo en silencio cuando la puerta de la Décima generación de abrió. El primero en entrar fue el futuro jefe Vongola y uno a uno sus guardianes lo siguieron. Pronto sus siete guardianes lo siguieron, parándose a su lado. Aunque jóvenes, la décima generación Vongola desprendía fuerza y autoridad por cada uno de sus poros y los jefes mafiosos pudieron sentirla en primera plana. Los más jóvenes donos no pudieron evitar encogerse un poco. Y la situación no mejoro para los jefes mafiosos cuando la puerta de la novena generación se abrió, dándole paso a esta.

-Bienvenidos todos a la ceremonia de iniciación de la familia Vongola. Me alegro de que todos pudieran llegar. Hoy es un día importante tanto para la familia Vongola como para sus aliados. Hoy es el día en el que empezara una nueva generación, una que esperamos siga prosperando Vongola a su propia manera. Hoy le damos la bienvenida a la décima generación Vongola.- La sala se llenó de aplausos cuando el noveno Vongola acabo su discurso. Después de unos minutos el salón volvió al silencio, pues todavía no había acabado la ceremonia. Las dos generaciones caminaron hasta el centro de la sala y se pararon uno frente al otro, a no más de 30 centímetros de distancia.

Bauche dio un paso al frente, encendiendo sus llamas. Chrome y Mukuro se pararon frente a él, sus llamas relucientes en sus manos.

-Hoy les heredo el poder del guardián de la niebla. Protegerán a la familia escondiéndola de todo riesgo y desviando a los enemigos hacía otro blanco. Ese es el guardián de la nube. ¿Aceptan esta responsabilidad?- Mukuro y Chrome unieron sus llamas, convirtiéndola en una enorme llama índigo mientras pronunciaban un suave "Aceptamos". Bauche les dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de unir sus llamas con los dos jóvenes frente a él. Una enorme llama Índigo se alzó en el aire y los guardianes se devolvieron con sus respectivas familias.

Ryohei fue el siguiente, y con su normalidad hiperactividad de siempre, alzo su puño rodeado de llamas, esperando las palabras de Brow Nie, el guardián de la novena generación.

-Serás el sol que iluminara a su familia, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. ¿Estás seguro de aceptar esta responsabilidad?- Ryohei dijo un fuerte "EXTREMO" y con un choque de puños junto ambas llamas, provocando que esta se alzara en el aire.

El pequeño Lambo fue el siguiente. Camino, un poco temeroso de todas las miradas, hasta el guardián del rayo Ganauche.

-Aun eres joven, por lo que las cosas podrían ser un poco difíciles para ti. Debes proteger a la familia de cualquier daño que intenten provocarle, y en caso de que algo la lastime, compartir su dolor. Algunas veces protegerlos de ellos mismos. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres aceptar ser el guardián del trueno?- Los ojos del niño brillaban con determinación. Su tsuna-nii siempre había estado junto a él, así que de esta forma Lambo podría estar para Tsuna-nii. Con una mirada decidida alzo su anillo, las llamas, aunque un poco descontroladas, brillaban con fuerza.

Hibari camino con rapidez hacía el centro, odia estar en multitudes pero sabía que no podía morderlos hasta la muerte, al menos no durante la ceremonia, por lo que intentaba terminar todo lo antes posible.

Ambos guardianes de la nube se dedicaron un pequeño "Hn" antes de juntar sus llamas y volver a sus respectivos lugares.

Yamamoto, con una seria expresión poco usual en él, dio un paso al frente. Brabanters le dio una sonrisa digna de un guardián de la lluvia antes de hablar.

-El guardián de la lluvia se lleva todos los problemas de la familia, manteniéndolos en paz. Estoy dispuesto a cederte este título ¿Estas tu dispuesto a aceptarlo?- Yamamoto sonrió como respuestas mientras encendía sus llamas, y al igual que el resto, al juntarlas se alzó en el cielo.

El último guardián fue Gokudera, parándose frente a coyote, sus llamas más brillantes que nunca.

-Ahora seras el guardián de la tormenta, aquel que destruye todo a su paso con tal de proteger a su familia. ¿Aceptas esta responsabilidad?- Como respuesta, Hayato alzo su mano con la llamas, indicándole a Coyote que hiciera lo mismo. Al juntar las llamas una enorme llama roja se alzó en aire.

Los invitados levantaron sus miradas hacía el arcoíris que se había formado sobre sus cabeza. Todas las llamas se mantenían en una línea lateral. La roja casi en el centro, la azul a su lado y un espacio entre ellas esperando ser ocupado.

Finalmente los dos jefes dieron un paso al frente, ambas llamas brillando mas fuerte que cualquier otra.

-Hoy recibirás todo el poder de la familia Vongola. ¿Está listo para ser el cielo que lo cubre y protege todo? ¿Estás listo para proteger a tu familia y sus aliados sin importar el precio? ¿Estás listo para Herder Vongola?- Tsuna se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio. ¿Realmente estaba listo? No lo sabía. Pero si algo había aprendido de su tutor era que sin riesgos no hay vida, no hay divercion. Así que, con una mirada determinada asintió, aceptando el título que cambiaría su vida.

Nono le sonrió a su nieto mientras juntaban sus llamas. Todas las miradas se plantaron en el techo, donde las llamas de los guardianes empezaban a rodear a la más grande de todas, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Finalmente las llamas se unieron y produjeron un último arcoíris juntos antes de desaparecer.

Los invitados mantuvieron sus miradas unos segundos más en el techo antes de estallar en aplausos. Mientras ciertas jóvenes se acercaban a la nueva generación Vongola.

-¡Felicidad Tsuna-kun!- Kyoko abrazo al castaño antes de siquiera pensarlo pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se separó rápidamente, su cara completamente roja.

-G-Gracias K-Kyoko-chan…- Tartamudeo el nuevo jefe Vongola, su cara tambien completamente roja.

-Felicidades mina-san.- Hablo Haru cuando llego junto a ellos. –Hahi! ¿Dónde están Hibari-san y Mukuro-san?- Haru miraba por el salón, curiosa de porque los otros dos guardianes habían desaparecido.

-Escaparon apenas acabó la ceremonia.- Chrome susurro, tratando de llamar la menor cantidad de atención posible.

-Tch. ¿Por qué están aquí Ahona-baka?- Reprocho Gokudera mientras sacaba un cigarrillago del bolsillo.

-Reborn-san nos invitó. Además es la iniciación de Tsuna-kun ¿Por qué no estaríamos aquí? – Y ese fue el inicio de una larga discusión entre los dos jóvenes.

-Tsuna.- Un bebe en traje llamo al décimo Vongola. Tsuna vio como Reborn le hacía señas para que lo siguiera. Y aunque un poco dudoso, lo hizo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la oficina de Nono.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Reborn?- Pregunto Tsuna sin apartar la vista de la pila de papeles que había sobre el escritorio.

-Ahora es tu oficina. El trabajo de un jefe nunca acaba, así ponte a trabajar si no quieres recibir más entrenamiento.- Reborn hablo malisiosmente mientras salía de la habitación. Podía escuchar a su estudiante quejándose, argumentando que no podía irse de la fiesta, por supuesto el pequeño Hitman solo lo ignoro.

-Felicidades, Décimo Vongola.- Hablo en un susurro Reborn, ocultando sus ojos con su sombrero, una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

* * *

**Awwww Reborn esta orgulloso. *Se seca lagrima imaginaria* **

**Bueno ya enserio, espero les haya gustado capitulo. El mas largo así que mas vale les gustara . Okno xD. **

**Como siempre les agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan. Quería darle un especial agradecimiento a Ishiro Shizuka que me a apoyado desde el principio con la historia y me da sus opiniones en casi todos los capítulos !Gracias! :3**

**Saben que los quiero a todos pero creí importante esto. Bueno... Nos leemos la prox semana. Tratare de subir los días que digo que subiré xD. Los quiero a todos, gracias por leer mi historia. **

**Byee! **


	9. Arco II Atentado

**Hola! wuajaja si subi cuando debía *Baile victorioso* Aunque no es muy largo, pero vamos paso a paso xD. ****Este arco sera de unos 2-3 capitulos, pero no lo subestimen, es uno de los arcos mas importantes de toda la historia. O**jala les guste. c: NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL!

**Bueno... *-* A leer :p **

* * *

Tsunayoshi firmaba papeles en su oficina. Hace una semana era el jefe Vongola y ya estaba deseando jubilarse. Podría jurar que con sus guardianes y esta pila de papeles, tendría canas a los 27.

Suspiro resignado antes de volver a firmar papeles.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención. Por ella entraba su ex – tutor con un aura sombría, que pasó desapercibida por el décimo, que al ver que solo era el ex - arcobleno, volvió al papeleo.

-Reborn en este momento estoy muy ocupado ¿Puedes esperar un par de horas?- Pregunto el castaño, convencido de que su tutor solo quería pasar un buen rato tortu- digo, tutorando a su antiguo alumno.

-Décimo.- Fue todo lo que Reborn tuvo que decir para que el joven Sawada se pusiera tenso. El ex – arcobaleno jamás había llamado al castaño por título, al menos no en la presencia de este. Si le llamaba así era porque algo serio estaba pasando, razón por la cual bajo el bolígrafo con el que había estado firmando las hojas y puso su total atención en el niño frente a él.

-Como debes de saber, algunas familias enemigas creen que al tener un joven como tú en la cabeza de la familia, Vongola se volverá débil.- Tsuna asintió ante las palabras. Estaba consciente de que aún había familias que no creían en los rumores de la fuerza del décimo, por lo que últimamente habían estado causando unos cuentos problemas, pero nada que no se controlara.

-Dos familias se aliaron, la familia Albero, especialista en estrategias y la Fuoco la cual tiene fuertes subordinados, aunque solas no representan mayor peligro, juntas están intentando empezar una guerra con Vongola. Han estado atacando los lugares bajo protección de la familia y sus aliados. Por ahora no han causado mayor daño, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo.- Reborn miraba expectante a su alumno, esperando ver como manejaría el asunto. Tsuna suspiro cansado mientras se masajeaba la sien, aquí venía otro dolor de cabeza.

-Duplica la protección en todos los pueblos y pon agentes cerca de los territorios aliados. Solo pueden entrar al territorio si la familia aliada está siendo atacada. Me encargare de mandarle una carta a Bermuda para que estén atentos a los ataques y se lleven a los culpables.- El antiguo arcobaleno asintió una vez antes de salir del salón.

Tsuna se dejó caer sobre su escritorio. Se sentía culpable de que tantos lugares fueran atacados y todo por él. Bueno, esperaba que los refuerzos lograran acabar con esta probablemente-futura-guerra. Por ahora debía terminar con el papeleo, pues conocía la manera perfecta de sacarse por un par de horas todo el estrés de la cabeza.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días, pero finalmente había terminado con su papeleo y podía visitar a los niños.

Salió con paso silencioso de la mansión. Desde que los ataques habían incrementado su familia se había vuelto _demasiado _paranoica, a tal punto que Tsuna era acompañado casi 24/7. De alguna forma logro escapar y ahora se dirigía al orfanato. Entendía a su familia y no los podía culpar, pero este era el orfanato. Su lugar especial, aquel en el que podía ver la sonrisa de muchos niños, que a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres, aun daban lo mejor de sí.

Se subió sobre una de las motos, y con el mayor silencio que le era posible, salio de los terrenos de la mansión Vongola.

* * *

El viaje era de aproximadamente dos horas. Había viajado una, lo que significaba que aún le quedaba la mitad del camino.

-¡Tsuna!- Le pareció oír el grito de Yamamoto a lo lejos, pero deshizo el pensamiento, convenciéndose de que era solo su imaginación.

-¡Décimo!- Ahora era la voz de Gokudera y estaba mucho más cerca. Esta vez dio una mirada a su espalda y en efecto, ahí estaban sus guardianes, una caja-arma de color verde justo frente a ellos, su objetivo, Tsuna.

El décimo salto de la motocicleta, evitando por poco el ataque que le lanzaba la caja-arma. La moto exploto en mil pedazos y Tsuna voló un par de metros debido a la explosión.

Otro grito de su amigos provoco que se levantara con rapidez y evitara el nuevo ataque de la caja-arma. Una figura paso a su lado y segundos después la caja estaba cortada en mil pedazos.

Yamamoto miró a su alrededor, comprobando que no hubiera mas enemigos antes de dirigirse hacía su jefe junto con Hayato.

-¡Tsuna! ¿Estás bien?- Takeshi ayudo a levantar al joven castaño, mientras este se quejaba ligeramente por el golpe que su espalda había recibido.

-Estoy bien, ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Tsuna, mientras miraba el fuego que había provocado la explosión.

-Un atentado de la familia Albero. Han declarado oficialmente la guerra.- Sentencio Gokudera mientras le dedicaba a su jefe una mirada preocupada.

Tal vez… No debió haber salido solo.

* * *

**Se que es corto, pero espero que les gustara c: **

**Ahora el anuncio importante. **

**Subiré**** otra historia! :3 Pero necesito la ayuda de mis queridisimos lectores (ustedes xd) Tengo muuuuchas ideas y no se cual escribir y ya que son ustedes los que la van a leer...Ustedes elijen! Voy a abrir un poll con las opciones, el prox viernes lo cierro. c: **

**Si están interesados aquí están las opciones: **

**-Un Tsuna serio, indiferente y poco paciente. El temeroso, amable y sonriente Tsunayoshi. Ambos jóvenes, aunque son la misma persona, son totalmente diferentes. ¿Que pasara cuando cambien de lugar? **

**-Tsuna y su familia viaja al pasado con una misión. Pero tienen dos pequeños problemas, el primero: parecen niños de 9-12 años, el segundo: La primera generación. **

**-Tsunayoshi Sawada murio, y no se arrepiente de hacerlo pues en el proceso salvo a su familia, pero en vez de despertar en Cielo, despierta en el cuerpo de un niño de 5 años, su yo de 5 años. **

**-Mammon es una ilusionista y una asesina a sueldo. No recuerda nada de su pasado y tampoco es que le importe, pues ya hacía cinco años había perdido la memoria y se había despertado en un callejón, sola. Así que ¿Por que un rubio fastidioso que se auto-proclama principe le reclama haber desaparecido durante tantos años?**

**Bueno...Elijan! :3 jeje. Nos leemos el prox. capitulo C: **


	10. Arco II La dura realidad

**Hola! Se que me demore un poquito xd, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo. Tranquilos, nunca demorare mas de 1/2 semanas, espero. **

**Hay una parte un poco.. sangrienta, asi que al que no le guste se tipo de cosas, deje un aviso. c:**

**Ojala les guste.**

-¿Cómo está la situación?- El décimo Vongola le pregunto al hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-Los hemos estado conteniendo en todos los lugares que han atacado, y por ahora no han podido hacer ningún daño grave.- Informo el hombre mientras le hacía un reverencia a los 7 hombres, 2 niños y una mujer, que en ese momento se encontraban en la habitación.

-Eso es bueno. Manden más respaldos a los lugares que sigan en combate. Infórmame de la situación en una hora.- El hombre asintió antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y salir del salón. El joven castaño se masajeo la sien, tratando de espantar el horrible dolor de cabeza que su intuición le estaba dando en este momento. Sabía que algo malo pasaría, pero con la jaqueca que lo atacaba no podía concentrarse en nada.

-¿Está bien, Décimo?- Pregunto un joven peli-plata mientras miraba preocupado la mueca de dolor que su jefe tenía en ese momento.

-Estoy bien Hayato.- Tsuna se sentó recto eh hizo el mayor esfuerzo que su cuerpo le permitía por no mostrar el dolor que sentía y a su vez le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su mano derecha. Hayato le dio una mirada de 'no-te-creo-nada' pero debido a la situación en que se encontraban, lo dejaría pasar, por ahora.

-Chicos pueden estar tranquilos, sé que algunos de ustedes quieren ir a ayudar a la familia, o en el caso de otros, masacrar algunas personas. No se tienen que quedar aquí.- Lo último que el Décimo Vongola quería era mandar a su querida familia a la batalla, pero podía ver como Yamamoto tocaba más de lo necesario a su espada, ansiando usarla. A Gokudera metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos más de lo normal y tratando de disimularlo cogía un cigarrillo. A Ryohei moviéndose inquieto. A Chrome sosteniendo con más fuerza de la necesaria su tridente, y finalmente a Mukuro, Hibari y Reborn con sus respectivos ojos sádicos, pidiendo por pelea, pidiendo por sangre. Y sinceramente, el también quería ir a ayudar.

- Siempre igual de baka. Dame-Tsuna, en tiempos de guerra los guardianes no abandonan al jefe. Cualquier cosa puede pasar y no queremos que termines muerto. Además sabemos que es lo primero que harías cuando no tengas a ninguno de nosotros vigilándote.- Reborn tomaba su expreso con total tranquilidad en una esquina de la oficina, y aunque parecía casi inocente en ese momento, todos fueron capaces de escuchar el tono de advertencia usado al final de la oración.

Tsuna no pudo hacer más que suspirar. Definitivamente, su familia lo conocía demasiado bien.

La puerta abriéndose de golpe fue lo interrumpió el incómodo silencio que se había hecho en la habitación.

-¡Décimo! Discúlpeme mi interrupción tan irrespetuosa, pero hay noticias urgentes. Están empezando a atacar los hospitales, escuelas y orfanatos fundados y sostenidos por Vongola.- El joven subordinado hablo con gran rapidez mientras se mantenía en una reverencia, esperando por órdenes.

Tsuna no lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar en modo Hiper, con clara intención de salir volando de la mansión e ir a cierto orfanato, pero el no-tan-oportuno pie de su tutor lo mantuvo clavado en el piso.

-¿Qué crees que haces Dame-Tsuna?- Reborn mantenía su pie fuertemente sobre la espalda de su antiguo estudiante, mientras desprendía el aura digna del Hitman número uno del mundo. Sin embargo, ninguna de estas cosas detuvo al joven Sawada, que usando la fuerza que el mismo Hitman le había dado, se liberó del pie que lo aprisionaba, solo para ser detenido esta vez por su guardián de la lluvia y su guardián de la nube.

-Apártense.- Aquel tono pocas veces era usado por el Décimo Vongola, pero cuando lo hacía, no significaba nada bueno. Aun así sus guardianes se mantuvieron inmunes, sosteniéndolo con mayor fuerza.

-Ma ma Tsuna, cálmate.- La tranquilidad de su guardián de la lluvia, por primera vez, no logro calmarlo. Y aunque volvió a intentar liberarse, la tranquila voz de Yamamoto era muy diferente a la fuerza que estaba usando contra el castaño.

-Manden fuerzas a todos los lugares atacados, envía a nuestros mejores agentes, incluso si es necesario, envíen a varia.- Gokudera hablo, tomando el mando como mano derecha cuando claramente su jefe era incapaz de dirigir. El joven subordinado asintió aterrorizado antes de salir como alma que lleva al diablo a cumplir sus órdenes. ¿Pero quién lo podría culpar? Era la primera vez que veía a su amable y querido jefe enojado.

Tsuna tenía una sola meta en mente, y nadie, ni siquiera sus queridos guardianes, le impedirían cumplirla. Así que, tratando de hacerlo el menor daño posible a Takeshi y Hibari, los aparto de él con rapidez y salió volando de la habitación.

-Tch. Ese estúpido jefe suyo todavía necesita que le dé un par de lección.- Susurro el hitman con claro enojo en sus palabras.- Vamos, antes de que haga algo estúpido, como hacer que lo maten.- Aunque el enojo del hitman era más que obvio, la preocupación en su tono les hacía cuestionar porque estaba enojado. ¿Por qué no pudo detener a su estúpido estudiante o porque se enojaba consigo mismo al no poder evitar que el pequeño castaño se metiera en cosas que podría terminar matándolo?

O0O

Su querido orfanato era la instalación sostenida de Vongola más lejos de cualquier base Vongola. Después de este accidente, procuraría ponerlos lo más cerca posible a él, incluso estaba considerando construirlo al lado de la mansión. Avanzo a toda velocidad al no escuchar gritos de batalla. Tal vez, solo tal vez, tenerlos tan lejos fuera la salvación de orfanato. Los niños lo recibirían con grandes sonrisas, los adultos que cuidaban el lugar le darían una cálida bienvenida, y juntos pasarían toda la tarde, riendo y jugando con los niños. Quería creer eso, quería creer que esas inocentes y dulces sonrisas volverían a aparecer, quería creer que esos cálidos y cariñosos ojos no abandonarían este mundo. _Quería creer. _

**(De aquí en adelante es un poco gore, si no les gusta este tipo de cosas, pueden saltarse esta parte.)**

Pero todas sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas cuando llego al lugar. La batalla ya había acabado y el olor a muerte y sangre rodeaba el lugar. Agacho la mirada al sentir algo contra su pie, y cuando vio lo que era, deseo nunca haberlo hecho. Ahí, tendido en el suelo, estaba uno de sus queridos niños. Su cuerpito estaba rodeado de heridas y sangre, pero lo peor sin duda era que ese cuerpo carecía de cabeza.

Tsuna era incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquel cuerpo, y solo cuando un agudo grito resonó desde dentro del orfanato, fue capaz de volver a la realidad. Con rapidez y agilidad corrió hasta el lugar, pero cuando abrió la puerta, fue demasiado tarde. Un hombre con una enorme espada estaba atravesando el cuerpo de la niña más pequeña del orfanato. La pequeña seguía consiente y sollozaba en silencio, mientras que el hombre, junto con sus compañeros reían a carcajadas del sufrimiento de la pequeña.

El Décimo atravesó el cuerpo del que sostenía la espada en un rápido movimiento, y pronto todos los hombres sufrieron el mismo destino. Con sus manos llenas de sangres y lágrimas, se acercó a la pequeña y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Shhh, tranquila, todo va a estar bien.- Trataba calmar a la sollozante niña, mientras oprimía su mano sobre la herida de esta.

-T-Tsuna-sama. S-Sabía q-que vendría.- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro sangriento y mojado de la pequeña. La niña alzo la mano, llevándola a la mejilla del mayor.

-Arigato.- Fue la última palabra de la pequeña antes de cerrar sus ojos por última vez.

**(Aquí ya para la escena gore .) **

Y así fue como lo encontraron los guardianes. Rodeado de una masa de cuerpos, en sus brazos una pequeña niña de no más de 5 años, totalmente inmóvil.

Tsuna dirigió su mirada a la entrada cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, eh inconscientemente, acerco más el cuerpo de la pequeña al suyo.

Esperaba miradas de odio, asco e inclusive, terror. Pero no fue lo que recibió de su familia. En cambio, las miradas de su familia eran de compasión y entendimiento. Uno por uno los guardianes se acercaron a su jefe, ignorando lo cuerpos en la escena. El castaño volvió a bajar la mirada hacía el cuerpo de la niña, y no volvió a moverla hasta que una grandes manos rodeadas de bandas le quitaron a la pequeña de sus brazos. Trato de agarrarla nuevamente, pero su cuerpo no le respondía a las órdenes que le daba.

Se sentía solo, deprimido, enojado. Emociones negativas era todo lo que podía sentir, o al menos así fue, hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba. Seguía con la cabeza gacha, por lo que solo pudo ver unos mechones de largo cabello azulado. Se recostó sobre el pecho del hombre que lo sostenía, y aunque lo deseaba, ninguna lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Pronto sintió como más brazos lo rodeaban, dejándolo en el centro de un gran abrazo familiar, que en aquella escena, parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Pero a los guardianes poco les importaba. Su cielo los necesitaba, su cielo se estaba quebrando, su cielo necesitaba que alguien lo sostuviera y le dijera "Todo estará bien." Y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron. Lo sostuvieron, lo abrazaron, y lo mantuvieron entre sus brazos hasta que el pequeño castaño dejo de sollozar y cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Chrome.

O0O

Después de ese accidente, Tsuna se mantuvo una semana en su habitación, pocas veces comía y nunca salía. Cuando lo hizo, declaro que no se llevaría ninguna otra vida, a menos que fuera su último recurso. Nadie objeto ante esto.

**Y hasta aquí el segundo arco. Les dije que seria corto pero importante. Como ustedes saben, Tsuna dijo que nunca mataría a alguien, pero viven en la mafia, eventualmente pasaría. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Algun comentario/critica sera bienvenido. **

**Nos leemos! C: **


	11. Arco III La misión

**Hello! Como están? :3 Aquí esta el nuevo arco. Hace un tiempo una persona me pidió un Arco de Yamamoto, así que aquí esta! x3**

-Adelante.- Llamo el joven jefe, en ningún momento apartando su mirada del papel que firmaba.

-¿Tsuna? ¿Me necesitas?- La conocida voz de su guardián de la lluvia hablo desde la entrada. Tsuna bajo el lapicero, dando un largo suspiro antes de mirar a su guardián.

-Si Takeshi, por favor siéntate.- El ex – basebolista camino con tranquilidad hacia el asiento frente a su jefe, su sonrisa nunca abandonando su cara.

Tsuna maldijo internamente a Reborn por obligarlo a hacer esto, pero Tsuna sabía, muy muy muy en el fondo que el pequeño Hitman tenía razón, muy a su pesar.

-Veraz Takeshi… Ya llevamos dos meses como la cabeza de la familia Vongola, y todavía…- Tsuna dudo unos momentos, los cuales aprovecho para ver la reacción de su guardián hasta ahora, pero no había cambiado. La sonrisa que muchas veces lo había consolado seguía presente, la única diferencia es que en esta ocasión solo lo inquietaba más.

-No eh mandado a ninguno de mis guardianes a una misión.- Takeshi borro la sonrisa de su cara. No es que le desagradara la idea, de hecho estaba ansioso por ir, pero sabía que lo último que Tsuna quería hacer era mandar a su guardianes a misiones peligrosas, pero tanto el como todos ellos, sabían que era inevitable y al parecer él tendría el honor de tener la primera misión.

Siendo sincero, creía que la primera misión la tendría Hibari, ¿Pero quién era el para quejarse? No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al imaginarse la cara de los demás guardianes. Puede que fuese el más tranquilo de todos, pero aun así siempre había un poco de sana rivalidad entre ellos, y la competencia por quien tendría la primera misión era algo que todos esperaban con ansias, sobre todo Hibari, pues había estado convencido de que sería él.

-Y tu tendrás la primera misión, claro solo si quieres.- Takeshi aguanto la risa que quería salir y se limitó a asentir. ¿Enserio Tsuna pensaba que tenían algún problema con pelear? Los recuerdos de lo que paso hace unas semanas pasaron por su cabeza y toda gracia se fue. No creía que tuvieran algún problema con pelear, creía que tenían un problema con matar. Y era verdad, tanto el como Ryohei, Gokudera, Chrome y Lambo no eran muy fanáticos de esta idea, pero así como con Tsuna, ellos sabían que en algún momento deberían hacerlo.

-Aquí están todos los detalles de la misión. Infórmanos de tu situación todos los días, si algo ocurre no dudes en llamar por refuerzos. Te puedes ir y suerte Takeshi. - Tanto la autoridad como la preocupación que Tsuna sentía se notaba en el tono del joven. Takeshi se levantó eh hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Si Décimo.- Alzo un poco la cabeza para ver la sonrisa tranquila que su cielo le trataba de dar, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban. Con su propia sonrisa trato de calmar a Tsuna antes de salir del salón.

O0O

-"Signore Yamamoto, en unos minutos llegaremos a Londres. Per favore póngase el cinturón."- La voz del piloto privado de Vongola sonó por el intercomunicador del avión. Yamamoto cerró la carpeta frente a él, y abrochándose el cinturón se recostó en el asiento. Había estado leyendo los detalles de la misión durante todo el viaje y sus ojos ya estaban cansados, lastimosamente para el apenas aterrizara el avión su misión empezaría y lo último que tendría sería tiempo para descansar.

-¿Signor Yamamoto? ¿Está bien? ¿Desea algo?- La hermosa joven azafata miraba preocupada al guardián de la lluvia, pero este solo le sonrío tranquilo, negando con la cabeza.

-Gracia Grabriella, estoy bien.- Gabriella asintió no muy convencida antes de irse.

Takeshi se tomó un momento para descansar antes de levantarse y salir del avión.

El clima estaba frio, tan frio que cada vez que Takeshi respiraba un humo blanco salía de su boca. Con un suspiro resignado, camino hasta la limosina que lo esperaba en la entrada, resguardándose del frio dentro del auto.

-Welcome to Londres, Sr. Yamamoto- Saludo el conductor. Yamamoto le devolvió el saludo con una amable sonrisa, dándole en el proceso la dirección del lugar que sería su hogar durante un par de meses.

En dos horas ya estaba frente a la puerta de su nuevo apartamento, que aunque simple, era perfecto para su nuevo trabajo.

Dejo su equipaje a un lado, optando por desempacar al día siguiente. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerro un momento los ojos, con la clara intención de dormirse.

Sintió como la oscuridad lo empezaba a consumir hasta que el recuerdo de las órdenes de Tsuna lo hizo levantarse de un brinco.

Con ojos adormilados camino hasta su computador. Y encendiéndolo, mando el mensaje.

_"__Durante el viaje no hubo ningún contratiempo. El apartamento también está perfecto y por ahora no habido ningún problema. Mañana empezare mi infiltración en la academia de policías." _

O0O

Tsuna comía tranquilamente junto a casi todos sus guardianes, el único ausente siendo Yamamoto.

-¿Dónde está el Idiota del Baseball?- Pregunto a nadie en general su mano derecha. Tsuna opto por quedarse en silencio, curioso de como todo esto se desencadenaría. Tal vez… Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Reborn.

-No lo eh visto desde ayer al ¡EXTREMO!- Grito Ryohei, su puño alzado en el aire.

-Kufufufu Tal vez decidió huir.- Río Mukuro mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente. Más de un guardián lo miro con claras intenciones de asesinarlo, pero este, ignorándolos, siguió su comida.

-Probablemente está estrenando con Squallo.- Comento Chrome mientras pisaba no-muy-delicadamente al otro guardián de la niebla. Mukuro le dedico un pequeño puchero, siendo completamente ignorado por Chrome.

Los guardianes se quedaron en silencio, suponiendo Chrome tenía razón. Tsuna carraspeo un poco, llamando la atención de sus guardianes.

-Está en una misión.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del comedor. El resto de los presentes se quedaron en silencio, procesando la información.

-¡Maldito idiota del Baseball! ¡Lo voy a volar en mil pedazos!-

-Kufufufu Invadiré sus sueños durante unos meses. –

-Y los haremos completamente terroríficos.-

-Lo morderé hasta la muerte.-

-Le pediré una ¡EXTREMA! Pelea cuando vuelva.-

Tsuna rió un poco fuera del salón, disculpándose internamente con su guardián de la lluvia.

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si cx. Nos leemos pronto! Déjenme sus opiniones 3. **

**PD: Solo para aclarar. En el capitulo anterior alguien me pregunto si en el abrazo estaban todos, y aunque ya respondí por privado quiero que todos sepan que si, todos estaban, incluso Hibari y Mukuro. Es más, Mukuro fue el primero en abrazarlo. **

**Ahora sí, Bye! **


	12. Arco III Akina

**Hola chicos! Estaba inspirada asi que subi antes, es corto pero espero les guste. **

Yamamoto se miró al espejo con el ceño fruncido. Su nuevo uniforme no le gustaba, en lo absoluto. Ya se había acostumbrado a usar traje, y este uniforme de policía, además de incomodo, no era para nada de su gusto.

Suspiro un poco antes de salir del departamento. Se quedó un momento frente a la puerta, reconsiderando la idea de no llevar su espada. Se tocó la espalda, extrañando el peso de su arma. No le gustaba no poder llevar su espada, pero el reporte decía claramente que en Londres los policías no usaban espadas y sería muy extraño que el apareciera con una.

En momentos como estos agradecía que él bebe los hubiera entrenado a todos, enseñándoles la mayoría de los idiomas y obligado a todos a aprender a usar todo tipo de armas, entre ellas las pistolas.

Se subió a su auto y en pocos minutos ya estaba en la academia. Se tomó un momento antes de salir del vehículo y entrar al edificio.

En la sala de espera había algunos chicos un poco mayores que él, y una que otra mujer. En silencio camino hasta una esquina, su sonrisa plasmada en su cara pero sus ojos inspeccionaban a todas y cada una de las personas dentro.

Unos minutos después, un hombre grande y musculoso entro al salón. Inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio y Yamamoto sintió como su sonrisa se ponía un poco rígida.

-Bienvenidos oficiales. Disculpen el haberlos reunidos en este lugar, pero como sabrán lo que está pasando es algo importante, no podemos dejar nada a la deriva. Todos ustedes son el orgullo de su generación, siendo los mejores agente jóvenes alrededor de Europa.- Yamamoto hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para no reír. Él era un mafioso y lo estaban catalogando como uno de los mejores policías, era demasiado irónico. Por suerte estaba mejorando el manejo de sus emociones, por lo que no le costó mucho reprimir la risa.

-Sospechamos que la corporación Vongola Fag es solo una fachada para una organización criminal.-

-¿Vongola Fag? La mejor empresa en básicamente… ¿Todo?- Cuestiono uno de los reclutas, diciendo lo que casí todos pensaban.

-Así es. Ahora bien, se harán en parejas y a cada una se les dará una misión. Los primeros son Delila de Francia y Heinz de Suiza. Alek de Rusia y- Takeshi se desconectó luego de eso, ignorando el resto de los nombres y solo volviendo al mundo real cuando escucho su nombre.

-Finalmente Takeshi y Akina, ambos de Japón.- Yamamoto se quedó en la esquina, viendo como la única mujer que hasta entonces estaba sola, se acercaba a él.

-¿Yamamoto? ¿Yamamoto Takeshi?- Fue lo primero que dijo la joven al llegar a su lado. Inmediatamente Takeshi trato de agarrar su espada, pero al sentir su espada vacía no pudo hacer más que maldecir internamente.

-¿Te conozco?- La mujer hizo una pequeña mueca de desconcierto antes sonreír.

-Fui tu compañera en la preparatoria, Nami-chuu ¿Recuerdas?- Takeshi se tomó un tiempo examinándola, hasta que finalmente el rostro de una joven con coletas y una gran sonrisa se le vino a la mente. Asintió mientras formaba su propia sonrisa.

-Es bueno volver a verte Akina-chan, pero… ¿No deberías estar en segundaria?- Akina enarco una ceja como diciendo '¿Me lo dices tú?'

-Jajaja entiendo… cada uno con su misterio ¿No?- Akina asintió sonriendo. La joven abrió la boca para hablar, pero la voz de Hulk la interrumpió. Y no, no se refería al gigante verde, se refería al gigantesco oficial que los había recibido.

-Agentes, ustedes dos son los mejores agentes de Japón y según sus expedientes han hecho cosas muy impresionantes. Ustedes tendrán una de las misiones más importantes. Deberán descubrir quién es el jefe de la rama de Inglaterra. Estamos casi seguros que él es la conexión con el jefe de los criminales.- En ese momento Yamamoto sintió verdadera lástima por la policía, pues el jefe de la rama de Inglaterra estaba de vacaciones y su remplazo era Fran, el ilusionista de Varia. Como llego ese niño a ser un remplazo para jefe de una compañía está fuera de su conocimiento.

-Si señor.- Akina hizo una pequeña reverencia y Yamamoto la siguió en silencio. Algo con ese oficial estaba mal, muy mal.

-Así que… ¿Quieres hacer algo?- Ofreció Akina, Yamamoto declino con una sonrisa antes de salir de la estación.

Infiltrarse en la policía para averiguar quién estaba filtrando información de Vongola era una misión divertida, pero con su antigua compañera aquí se puso más interesante.

Gruño un poco al pensar que Tsuna no creería igual y seguramente diría que es demasiado peligroso y lo mandaría de regreso. Mantendría a Akina en secreto…. Por ahora. Igualmente, era solo un pequeño detalle.

**Solo puedo decir Gracias, a todos y cada uno de ustedes que leen mi historia. Los quiero deverdad. **


	13. Arco III Vongola Fag

**Hola! Un gusto volver a ¿verlos? a todos! Le quiero dar la bienvenida a todos los nuevos lectores y agradecerle a los antiguos que me han estado apoyando en la creación de este fic. **

**Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios/follows/ favoritos, y en si que lean la historia. c: **

**No se imaginan mi felicidad cada vez que me llega un correo de FanFiction xD. **

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo! :3 **

* * *

Akina toco la puerta del apartamento, esperando pacientemente a que su joven compañero le abriera. Le había sorprendido encontrarse nuevamente con Yamamoto, pues como lo último que se imaginaba al basebolista estrella era de policía, bueno después de un criminal, pero era imposible que ese joven fuera siquiera un ladrón.

La verdad la joven tenía curiosidad, ella había sido aceptada en las fuerzas especiales por la determinación, fuerza y talento que mostro cuando secuestraron a su hermano, siendo ella la que lo había salvado, no los policías. Pero, ¿Que pudo haber hecho Yamamoto para terminar en la mayor fuerza de policías joven de Europa?

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Ahí, frente a ella se encontraba su antiguo amor de preparatoria en todo su esplendor. No lo negaría, Yamamoto Takeshi era un joven al que poco le faltaba para la perfección. Había estado enamorada de él durante la preparatoria, pero el joven nunca pareció interesado en ninguna chica en particular, de hecho, recordaba que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con el otro más cercano a la perfección de su curso, Gokudera Hayato. Y con otro chico, pero a Akina se le hacía difícil recordar quien…. Seguro no era importante, lo recordaría más tarde.

Por ahora mantendría su vista en aquel moreno con ropa casual que había frente a ella.

-Buenos días Akina-chan!- Saludo enérgico el joven, mientras salía del apartamento.

-Buenos días Yamamoto-Kun- Respondió, evitando a toda costa que sus ojos se encontraran con los cafes de su acompañante.

-Entonces…. ¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy?- E inmediatamente después de esa oración la Fangirl dentro de Akina desapareció, siendo remplazada por la profesional y seria agente policiaca que era.

-Buscaremos trabajo en Vongola Fag. Eh investigaremos. Supongo que cuando nos contraten veremos al jefe. Buscaremos en las redes de información si el jefe de esta rama tiene algún antecedente o si tiene conexiones peligrosas.- Concluyo. Un pequeña risa se oyó a su lado, provocando que se girar. Pero al ver al joven japonés, solo vio la normal demasiado-feliz-sonrisa que tenía Yamamoto.

-Me parece bien. ¿De qué quieres que nos contraten?- Esto tomo a Akina por sorpresa, pues todavía no había preparado esa parte del plan.

-No sé… ¿Sabes hacer algo de negocios?- Pregunto, ya conociendo la respuesta. Yamamoto estaba cerca de la perfección, pues tenía carácter, aspecto y personalidad, lo único que le faltaba era un poco de… ¿Concentración? Si, concentración, por decirlo bien.

-Si.- Fue toda la respuesta del joven. Aun así, aunque simple, tomo a Akina por sorpresa. Oficialmente, Yamamoto Takeshi se había ganado el premio al joven que más la había sorprendido en un día.

-Bien, supongo que eso hace más fácil nuestro trabajo. No soy muy buena con los negocios, pero sirvo como contadora.- Yamamoto asintió, llevándose con eso la atmosfera sería que los había rodeado hacía unos segundos.

Se subieron al auto de Akina, hablando y riendo durante todo el camino hasta el edificio de Vongola Fag.

-Impresionante.- Susurro Akina, viendo la gran construcción frente a ella.

-Tiene 100 pisos, cada uno sirve para algo diferente. Por ejemplo, el 18 se basa en redes de información aunque claro tiene una sección de armas bastante destructivas, normalmente solo la compran los policías. El 59 es para explosivos, así sean armas o fuegos artificiales. Hay caso como el 80 y el 33, en el que ambos pisos son de deporte, pero nos son muchos los que tienen dos pisos para algo.- Yamamoto miraba el ya tan conocido edifico de Vongola Fag. No había mencionado que bajo los 100 pisos en el exterior, había otros 15 subterráneos, pero no es como si le fuera a decir eso a una policías, después de todo los pisos subterráneos eran de la Famiglia no de la corporación. Miró a su compañera la cual lo miraba incrédula, ¿Cómo sabía eso? Pronto la incredulidad se pasó a sospecha.

-Investigue sobre el edificio. No podemos trabajar en un lugar que no conocemos ¿No crees?- Respondió tranquilamente Yamamoto a la pregunta no formulada. Akino estuvo satisfecha con la respuesta, por lo que devolvió su mirada al edificio frente a ellos.

-Vamos.- Finalmente dijo Akina, después de haber contado lo cien pisos, desasiéndose de cualquier duda que tuviese sobre su compañero.

No pudo evitar abrir la boca al entrar. Sabía que Vongola Fag era una corporación muy rica, demasiado rica, pero no esperaba que el edificio de una de las ramas fuera tan…. ¿Impresionante? No… Simplemente era imposible describirlo en una palabra.

Akina miraba los suelos de mármol, las paredes blancas con incrustaciones doradoras, los muebles negros y simplemente todo era simplemente hermoso, incluso el uniforme del personal.

-Wow.- Fue la única palabra que logro formular. Por otro lado, su compañero solo rio ante su comentario, mientras la jalaba del brazo hacía la mesa de información.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos a Vongola Fag. ¿Qué desean?- Akina dirigió su mirada a la señora tras el escritorio. No era muy anciana, pero tampoco era joven, parecía en sus 30s, tenía el cabello en una coleta alta y usaba el mismo uniforme rojo y negro al igual que todos los empleados. Lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, los hubiera pasado como unos normales ojos cafés, pero en ellos se veía la sospecha y parecía como si solo la investigara a ella.

-Venimos a conseguir trabajo, Lin-san.- Yamamoto le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas a la mujer mientras hablaba. Akina lo miro curiosa ¿La conocía? Miro nuevamente a la mujer. En su traje había una pequeña placa que decía "Lin Wei" Supuso que la mujer era de China, considerando su nombre y apellido.

La mujer, ahora conocida como Wei o Lin, le devolvió la sonrisa a su compañero para después empezar a teclear en el computador frente a ella. Esperaron unos minutos en los que Akina se dedicó a seguir observando el edificio, y vagamente preguntándose si Yamamoto era muy buen actor o si simplemente ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, su conclusión, era muy buen actor.

-¿Algún trabajo en especial?- Wei no levantó la mirada en ningún momento, pero si dejo de teclear, en señal de que esperaba su respuesta. Akina miro nerviosa a su Takeshi. Ella conocía lo general de Vongola, pero no sabía en qué piso había que, y claramente debían estar en el piso del jefe.

-Nos gustaría trabajar en el piso 27 o en el 100, ella es contadora yo sirvo para cualquier trabajo de oficina en general.- Lin miro curiosa a Yamamoto, preguntándole algo con la mirada. Él solo sonrió, asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Este intercambio paso desapercibido para la joven policía.

-De acuerdo, pasen al ascensor y vallan al piso 27, ahí les harán su entrevista.- La policía y el mafioso asintieron y mientras Akina caminaba al ascensor Yamamoto le paso disimuladamente una carta a la señora Wei. Se dieron una última mirada cómplice antes de que el joven corriera tras su actual compañera, que lo esperaba ya dentro del ascensor.

* * *

-¡Por favor!- Pedía por onceava vez el guardián de la lluvia.

-No.- Venia la monótona respuesta del Varia.

-Es una chica común y corriente.- Intentaba nuevamente el pobre policía/mafioso.

-Es policía.- Y por primera vez desde que conocía a Fran, a Yamamoto le pareció ver una sonrisa en su cara, pero no una alegre, o no, era una malvada que deseaba la sangre de sus enemigos. Yamamoto se estremeció un poco ante ese pensamiento. El pobre ya había sido corrompido por Varia, no tenía esperanza.

-De acuerdo pero recuerda; esto es una misión de un guardián de Vongola, por lo que es algo importante, si la traumas y o le revelas algo a Akina, tú te enfrenta no solo a tu jefe, también al mío.- Yamamoto vio victorioso como Fran se estremecía. Hasta el momento los guardianes no habían visto a su cielo realmente enojado, pero Varia si, y según cuenta la leyenda… No fue bonito.

Salió de la oficina con una sonrisa, tranquilizando un poco a su ansiosa compañera que lo esperaba afuera.

-Creo que me fue bien. Es un poco… extraño, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que conseguirás el trabajo.- Su compañera le sonrió agradecida antes de entrar a la habitación. Yamamoto estuvo a punto de detenerla, de decirle que entraría a su funeral, que el niño dentro de esa habitación era un asesino psicópata, pero se contuvo, deseándole internamente la mejor de las suertes.

* * *

-Buenos días.- Akina miro al niño peli-verde que le había hablado, y casi al instante entendió a lo que se refería Yamamoto cuando dijo "extraño". No podía tener más de 10-11 años, tenía un enorme sombrero y vestía un traje, ambos de ¿Rana? Estaba sobre el escritorio, inflando y desinflado sus mejillas, simulando el sonido de una rana.

-¿Hola?- Akina no se atrevió a moverse, demasiado temerosa de que ese niño-rana la atacara.

-Shishishi no le temas al príncipe rana, Shishishi.- Akina sacudió la cabeza, creyendo que era su imaginación. Pero no, el chico que antes tenía el pelo verde y estaba vestido de rana ahora era rubio y su traje era un… ¿Vestido de princesa?

-Siento el intento asesino de Sempai hasta aquí.- Seguía con su voz monótona, ahora siendo… Ya ni sabía que era. Aún era rubio, pero ahora en vez de cuchillos tenía un tridente y vestía un vestido de ¿Piña?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Akina salió de la habitación. A la mierda la misión, no le pagaban lo suficiente.

-¿Conseguiste el trabajo?- Pregunto su alegre compañero, pero al no recibir respuesta, se acercó preocupado a ella.

-¿Akina? ¿Estás bien?-

-Ranas… Piñas… ¡Una rana de piñas!- Fue lo único que la perturbada policía pudo decir.

Yamamoto la miro serio un segundo antes de entrar a la habitación con un solo objetivo: Hacer sushi de rana…. Tal vez estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Squalo.

Lo que lo detuvo fue la mano de su compañera, que simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de caminar hasta el elevador. Yamamoto la siguió en silencio.

Al salir del edificio la joven policía solo pudo decir una cosa.

-No sé si sería bueno o malo que nos contraten.-

* * *

**Me divertí mucho haciendo este capitulo y espero que ustedes también lo disfrutaran. **

**Alguien se dio cuenta del uso de los números... ¿Lo que significan?**

**Solo por saber cuantos de ustedes han leído otros de mis Fitcs, ¿En que fanfiction mencione a Vongola Fag mucho antes de que apareciera aquí? **

**Les tengo una triste noticia ( para ustedes :l ) : La Próxima semana se mi cumpleaños! !Yeah! Por lo que no se si podre subir capitulo. Cumplo 15 así que ya entiende lo complicado que seria para mi poder subir. Aun así intentare, pero no prometo nada! Y si subo, seria corto ( aunque ya de por si todos son cortos xc) **

**Bueno... Nos leemos ojala la próxima semana y si no dentro de dos semana c: **

**Déjenme**** sus hermosos comentario como regalo adelantado... eh okno, pero se los agradecería xddd.**

**Bye Bye! **


End file.
